


Up Against Your Will

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about growing up, finding your place, and learning what you truly believe in.  And blowing up monsters with homemade grenades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t set out to write a skippy-fied Supernatural, but that’s kind of what I did, with some extra influences from Merlin, the Dresden Files and a few other places. Huge thanks to ink-on-the-page for the handholding, meta-listening, and scene-breaking help, and to audrey1nd for the great beta read. I have UK spelling, so sorry, but not even Kevin’s pretty curls could get me to drop the 'u' from colour. Title from “The Killing Moon” by Echo and the Bunnymen. Written for the first ever skippython, and maybe the second rpf i ever wrote :D

Kevin froze. The dilapidated factory was full of mice and vermin, and the echoes made it hard to track noises to their source. He strained his ears, relaxing slightly as he heard the faint squeaking and clicking of tiny claws across the cracked concrete.

Turning away from the noise, Kevin took a deep breath and slid cautiously through the gap left in the doorway left by the door rotted half off its hinges. The old machine floor was a mess of shadows and tangled machinery, the dust a choking miasma that made knives of silver out of the moonlight spilling through the broken windows set high on the far wall.

Kevin turned at Nick’s tiny hiss of annoyance. “Anything?” he whispered.

Even from a few feet away, Nick was barely more than a dark shadow. The single bright red glow of the LED on top of the machine in Nick’s hands captured Kevin’s attention and drew it in for a second before Kevin shook his head and moved back a few paces, spreading out automatically even as he swept his gaze over the rusting hulks once more. Behind him, he heard Nick grumble something under his breath. “Nothing?” he whispered hopefully.

“No,” Nick growled softly, coming to stand at Kevin’s shoulder. “I’m getting something, but I can’t get a fix on the direction.”

Kevin swallowed down the sudden burst of fear and the automatic inclination to say something stupid. That wasn’t his role anymore, he didn’t get those luxuries. “Okay, well I think that means we’re in the right place,” he said instead. “But where exactly?”

This close, Kevin felt Nick shrug. “Maybe they’re just echoes, imprints on the building itself?”

“Man,” Joe said, too loud. Kevin flinched. “Imagine coming to this crappy job every day even after you’re dead. Okay, okay,” he whispered loudly as Nick shushed him. “Just saying, if your little detector can’t get you a direction, maybe it’s because it’s all directions.” He leaned in meaningfully. “Like, all around us. Like, this is the source. Like, this is a really bad place to be, given it’s…” his watch flared in the darkness. “Two minutes to midnight.”

Kevin crushed the flare of panic in his belly before it could take hold. “We’re leaving,” he snapped. “We’ll come back in daylight and map the place properly and try again tomorrow night. Come on,” he shifted his bag around on his shoulder and turned.

The doorway was filling with silver light, the specters flowing in like quicksilver, blocking their exit. Beside him, Kevin felt Nick and Joe crowd in close. “More on the balcony,” Nick whispered.

“And in the…” the floor shook as the ghostly echo of the machines themselves rumbled awake, coaxed into motion by the spectral workers. “Machines,” Joe finished lamely. “Man, ghost machines? That’s just not fair.”

Kevin was fumbling in his pocket. “We need to get out, now,” he panted, heart racing with the surge of adrenaline as his fingers closed on the stick of chalk in his pocket. It rasped as he dragged it over the uneven concrete floor, but the circle marked the ground in an unbroken line. Kevin connected the two ends with a whispered word of prayer. Instantly, the noise of ghosts and machines faded, like they were hearing it through a thick curtain.

“Nice circle,” Nick said flatly. “But in case it escaped your notice, now we’re trapped.”

Kevin tossed him the chalk and began scrambling through his carrier bag. “Buying time,” he shot back. “I think I saw a…that could maybe even the odds…” His fingers closed over the tooled leather of the book, and instantly Kevin felt calmer, more centred. “Get ready to make a run for it.”

He felt Joe and Nick move to flank him, and put them out of his mind. The spell he had in mind was delicate, the timing crucial. Beyond the circle, the ghosts crowded closer, drawn by the power and the smell of living people. Kevin put them out of his mind too; pushed away the fear and exhaustion and the smell of dust in his nose and the taste of tin in his mouth. He pushed it all to one side to make room as he turned the pages to the spell he wanted.

It was a lure spell, and Kevin called up the memory of the storage room they had found on the other side of the building as his destination. Holding the memory firm, he began to read, his entire body relaxing into the ritual and rigour of formal magic. “Elacis, nom peritas, si domini,” he murmured as he started the spell, his hand rising of its own accord to grip the silver medallion he was wearing on a chain under his shirt.

Joe’s hand gripped his shoulder, and Kevin slowly nodded his readiness, not breaking the rhythm of the spell as he reached out with his foot and scrubbed a break in the circle.

The spell lashed out, its invisible path measured by the ranks of ghosts who flickered and vanished as the compulsion to be elsewhere passed over them. “This way,” Joe said, swinging an iron bar through the nearest ghost, forcing it to disperse. “Service exit.”

“Go,” Nick said. The revolver clicked in his hands as he loaded the salt cartridges. The sound of the first round firing shook rust from the rafters.

Kevin kept his brothers in his peripheral vision, only partially aware of Joe’s grunts of effort as he swung his bar like a baseball bat, the click of the revolver as Nick reloaded. He forced himself to focus on the words, on the power they contained, the way his own power rose within him when he called. The pack of ghosts was thickening again, drawn back to their fear as the spell work started to break down. Kevin snapped the book shut and pushed it into his bag as he felt the filigree of power begin to unravel as the ghosts overwhelmed it. They were older than Frankie’s research had suggested, older and more powerful and so very, very hungry. He held his hands out, one angled towards each of his brothers, and tried to find his centre for one last burst of power. His inattention cost him his footing, and he stumbled into Joe.

Joe grabbed his arm, hauling him up with enough strength to hurt. “Run,” he yelled, all but dragging Kevin along with him for a few steps until Kevin found his balance. Shifting the focus on his attack, he pulled the short, thin iron poker free from the straps he had sewn onto his bag, and he swiped blindly from side to side, trusting Nick and Joe to cover front and back.

Like a nightmare, the distance door telescoped away into shadows, the ghosts pushing closer and closer. Kevin felt the icy slide as spectral hands grazed his forearms, and he knew they weren’t going to make it.

The shotgun ripped the air like an explosion going off. The sound reverberated around the confined space as an entire flank of ghosts disappeared, driven off by the shower of salt.

“Yippee kayai, motherfuckers!” a voice hollered. In the moonlight, Kevin glimpsed someone leaping off the balcony onto one of the machines before everything disintegrated into chaos. Kevin flinched as another battlecry was screamed right above his head, then a ghost dove towards him and there was nothing but gut reaction, the desperate fight to survive as the noise became deafening and the smell of cordite and ash filled the room.

“Last one out torch the place,” someone yelled just as Kevin’s back touched the metal walls of the factory. A hand grabbed his arm -- Joe, he registered vaguely -- and pulled him towards the sweetness of fresh air.

The three brothers stumbled out into the cool night and immediately ran for the perimeter, their hard breathing the only noise as they hit the chain link fence and scrambled over.

Only then did they turn back. The metal door to the factory banged open, and a group stumbled out laughing and hooting. The last one fired a shotgun back through before slamming the door.

Kevin’s eyes narrowed as one of the group raced out ahead of the others and loped over to the fence. He greeted them with a tip of an imaginary hat. “Hello, sons of Jonas.”

Kevin took half a step forward. “Beckett,” he replied evenly. “What are you doing here?”

Beckett grinned as he slung his shotgun up to rest the barrel on his shoulder. “Oh, you know me, out for a nice even stroll, just me, my guys, and….”

The building exploded into a bright orange fireball behind him. Kevin hit the deck. He looked up into Beckett’s mocking smile. “And some high explosives,” he hooted over the sound of the conflagration behind him.

Kevin got up slowly, dusting himself off carefully as a way of getting himself back in check. “You realize the cops are probably on their way right now,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. He left the “idiot” unspoken.

Beckett was waving his crew over. “Oh, those pesky kids, always playing with matches,” he said lightly. “Now, listen up.” His eyes hardened. “Your dad was a good guy, and I owe him,” he said.

Kevin’s hand shot out without looking and caught Joe by the arm. “But?”

William stepped up to the fence, long fingers twining through the wires. “But I might not be there the next time you get in trouble. So I tell you one last time, do yourselves a favour and leave this to us.” His eyes flickered down to the bag slung over Kevin’s shoulder, and he licked his lips. “Besides, the books would probably be a lot more useful to someone with a little more experience.”

Kevin took a step back. “See you round, Bill.”

Bill stepped back too, returning the impasse with a casual salute. Kevin didn’t wait, just turned and led the way back to where they had hidden the car.

Joe squinted at his dark reflection in the window. “Am I missing an eyebrow?” he asked, breaking the tense silence.

Nick patted his shoulder. “I hear monobrows are in this year. Shotgun.” Kevin scanned the fence line, barely listening as they bickered. “Kevin?”

“What? Oh, yeah, right.” He hit the remote, and the doors clicked as they unlocked.

“You okay?” Nick asked as he followed Kevin around to the trunk, casually stripping out the remaining shots before tucking his revolver into its concealed case.

“Just Bill. How’d he know we were here?”

“Coincidence,” Nick offered. “It’s been a fairly well-reported haunting.” As one they looked up as the wind carried in the distant sound of sirens.

Kevin started the engine and eased out onto the dirt track that would skirt the local roads and get them back onto the highway. In his rearview mirror, the horizon was glowing orange with the heat of the fire. Kevin dragged his eyes back to the road and tried to shake the feeling that they were being followed.

~//~

Frankie had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on a thick book. Kevin gently put his stuff down on the small table beside the door and tip-toed across the hideous motel carpet to gently slide the text out. By the weak glow of the lamp, Kevin could make out grotesque line drawings of a medieval exorcism. He frowned, closing the book and putting it in his own bag. Frankie murmured in his sleep but didn’t wake as Kevin rolled him over until he was more comfortably stretched out on the narrow motel bed.

Under the harsh glow of the bulb in the bathroom, Kevin’s reflection looked pale beneath the smudges of soot and dirt that covered his face. The faucet groaned loudly before coughing up a trickle of vaguely rust-coloured water. Kevin let it run over his hands until it was at least lukewarm before he scrubbed at his face. The expression looking back at him was tired, eyes too full of knowing, the light dusting of stubble making him seem older than his years.

He turned off the light, lingering in the doorway to study his baby brother sleeping on the other bed. Once upon a time, he could remember being that young, with a bed of his own and a one-eyed teddy called Mr Fuzzy. All that Frankie could expect now was an endless succession of unfamiliar rooms and thick, dusty books and the unspoken reality that one day his brothers might not come back for him either.

Kevin shuffled over to the other bed and flopped down with a sigh. He didn’t bother pulling back the covers. It would be morning soon enough.

~//~

Over breakfast, Frankie peppered them with questions and Joe, Nick and Kevin kept to an unspoken vow not to mention William Beckett or their near miss.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Kevin admonished mildly in the end, trying in vain to stem the endless torrent. Frankie just rolled his eyes and chewed open-mouthed with loud lip smacks.

“Gross, Frankie,” Nick said, pushing him gently on the shoulder, and for a moment they were just four brothers eating pancakes. The bell above the door chimed, and Kevin automatically looked up, freezing mid-chew as he recognized the man walking up to the counter.

“Coffee,” the man grumbled, seemingly only half-awake, but Kevin didn't miss the way he casually glanced around the diner, his eyes landing on Kevin for a moment in recognition before passing on to scope out the other early-morning breakfasters.

“Here you go, honey.” The man accepted the steaming takeaway cup, dumping a pile of small change on the counter. He caught Kevin's eye again, and looked meaningfully at the car park.

Kevin dipped his eyes, and heard the bell chime again. He counted to ten in his head. “Oh,” he said, making a show of patting his pockets. “I left my wallet in the car. Joe, order us some muffins or something for the road, I'll just go get it.”

He moved too quickly, Nick barely getting out “but I've got mi....” before he was out the door.

The front car park was empty in the early morning sunshine. Kevin nonchalantly strolled over to their ride, eschewing the drivers’ seat in favour of the passenger side door. Over the top of the car, he saw Frankie and Nick glance at him through the windowed front of the diner before turning away to talk to each other once more. Kevin bent down and opened the glove compartment, his hand sliding under the stack of maps to grip the hilt of the small dagger they kept there.

“Hey kid.”

Kevin looked up. “Hey yourself.” He glanced around. “Where’s William?”

The guy shrugged, sipping his coffee. “Probably still in bed. I figured you looked like an early riser.” He took another sip.

Kevin made a face, feeling his impatience growing. “Listen, hi, nice to see you again and all, but my brothers’ are waiting, so…”

The guy grinned. “Yeah, William told me about your family. Guess I can see a resemblance.”

Kevin stood up, keeping the car door between them. “What else did William tell you?”

He didn’t miss the way the guys’ fingers tightened slightly around the paper cup. “Okay, listen, I’m going to level with you. William told me about the book, and what it does. From your expression, I guess you know he wants it.”

Kevin cut him off with a gesture. “It’s not available for sale, loan, theft or exchange.” He gave his word, he was never letting go of it.

The guy nodded amiably. “Figured as much. Anyway, William sent me to ask nicely, but,” he counted it out awkwardly on his fingers, juggling the paper cup as he did. “A, we’ve established what your answer is, and B, I don’t really see the point of it anyway.”

That caught Kevin a little off guard. “The point?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, chanting Latin is great for the image and all until something rips your throat out. Then...” He tossed the cup at the bin on the porch and sank it cleanly. “Well, no hocus pocus in the world is going to save you. Whatever, not my call. I’ve asked, you answered. Nice meeting you, sure we’ll see each other around.” He pushed off the van he had been leaning against and turned.

“Wait,” Kevin called after him, pushing up and racing around the van. There was no-one in sight. He looped the van to be sure, even ducking down to glance underneath. The guy had vanished.

“Kevin!” He looked up to see Joe waving a paper sack at him from the doorway. “Time to pay up!”

Kevin slammed the door shut and went to pretend nothing was wrong.

They drove east, skirting the edge of a ridge, racing the sun across the sky. They had no clear destination, so they just drove, steady and easy, passing through the towns that were strung like baubles along the black top. Joe kept retuning the radio, hunting out the local stations, smiling when the music was good, expressionless when it wasn't, only really focusing in when they caught the news broadcasts.

“...and in other news,” the announcer was saying as Joe fiddled with the dials. “Three local youths are back with their families after a high school prank went bad. The three, all seniors at McKinley, were planning a late night birthday surprise for their friend when their prank was pranked, says Deputy Sherriff Murphy. The three were caught doing over one hundred miles per hour on the highway. When questioned, the three were in a near panic, according to the deputy, talking about being chased by balls of light.” The announcer chuckled to himself. “The Sherriff's office refused to comment on whether it believed in UFOs, but has warned people that any pranks getting out of hand will see all involved charged with wasting police time. Now here's Jack with the sports roundup.”  
Joe turned down the volume as a new announcer started rattling off the football scores.

“UFOs?” he asked with an incredulous note in his voice.

“Ghosts rarely haunt highways,” Frankie opined from the backseat, never looking up from his well-thumbed copy of Darkwing.

Kevin slowed, indicating for the off-ramp. “UFO or not, I could use a break,” he decided out loud.

“Something to eat that isn't a bakery good would be nice too,” Nick added from the backseat.

“And if we see ET, we'll lend him a cell phone.” Joe always had to have the last word. Kevin was okay with that.

They didn't go out looking for McKinley High -- they found it by accident. The school sports field backed onto the row of shops that made up the downtown area. The alley between the video rental shop and a ladies clothing store dead-ended on a chain link fence that separated it from the running track.

Joe spotted it, calling his brothers over as he unwrapped a chocolate bar for Frankie. “Hey, check it out. Wanna bet they're really good at hurdles and high jump here?”

“No bet,” Nick said, shaking his head as he polished his apple on the front of his shirt. “Man, how small is this place?”

“It's nice, though.” Kevin said, looking around the wide street, dotted with plants in large concrete holders, the pretty flowers just starting to bloom with the arrival of spring. Despite it not being quite midday, the streets were busy, young women pushing strollers and men in button down shirts. “I like it.”

“It feels like it should be in black and white,” Joe shot back.

Nick shook his head. “Just as long as its not about to turn into a Hitchcock thriller,” he added.

“Who's Hitchcock?” Frankie asked.

Nick sighed and rubbed his temples. “Remind me to download some for you to watch on  
the laptop.”

Kevin considered vetoing that, but decided Frankie would probably forget about it anyway. Besides, with his choice of bedtime reading, Hitchcock didn’t hold much to fear. “I'm going for a walk,” he said instead. “Anyone else?”

Nick pointed to a picnic table in a small patch of green at the end of the street. “Meet there? One hour?”

It was turning into a lovely day. Kevin walked the perimeter of McKinley, just following the wide footpath. As he turned the corner of the field, the bell rang and the building seemed to come alive with the sound of a thousand voices. Kevin smiled weakly to himself as he walked on -- his parents had tried, before everything went down, to keep his life as normal as possible. He'd made it through most of his freshman year in a school a lot like this one, just another face in the crowd where the main fears were unexpected pimple outbreaks and whether there was going to be a pop quiz in fifth period.

It was probably good that Joe, Nick and Frankie never had that. They had nothing to compare their life now to, and so no real grasp of how abnormal this all was. Kevin murmured apologies as he moved through the crowds of students that were spilling out onto the pavement in front of the main building and tried not to look anyone in the eye.

“...Kara and Jess were in hysterics. I heard mom tell dad they had to be sedated!”  
Despite himself, Kevin found his pace slowing, his ears pricking.

“Did you see the paper, they called it 'two balls of light on the highway' -- but I texted Matt this morning, and they were off the highway, by that old shed out nearly the blue ridge turnoff? Yeah, that one. They said the light came from inside the shed, and it chased them out. That's when they got on the highway.”

“Bullshit,” a female voice shot back. Kevin drifted on as the conversation descended into an argument.

His brothers were at the picnic table when he turned the corner. Crossing the street, he ambled over to them. “Hey,” he greeted them.

“Hey,” Nick echoed. “Tell me,” he added with deliberate casualness. “Did you see a sign for a turnoff for Blue Ridge on your way in?”

Kevin smiled, suddenly, fiercely proud of his brothers. “According to the nice lady in the gift shop,” he said aloud, matching Nick’s tone. “It's actually about five miles further up the road, right after the twin stumps on the left side of the highway. She promised me you couldn't miss it.”

Joe looked between them. “What's at Blue Ridge?”

“At the turnoff to the Ridge is a shack,” Kevin began.

“And that's where the kids on the radio saw a moving shape of light,” Nick continued.

“Not a ball,” Kevin continued.

“And not on the highway,” Nick finished.

Joe was staring open-mouthed between them. “How do you know this?” he asked.

“Heard people talking, asked around,” Kevin said at the same time Nick said “Sat next to the local gossips at the lunch bar and got them talking.”

Frankie's smile spread from ear to ear. “You guys are cooler than Batman!” he crowed.

~//~

As promised, the two stumps of long-dead trees were a clearly visible marker just before the turnoff. The dust and gravel crunched under their tires as they rolled off the highway. Kevin slotted their car into the parallel ruts, moving slowly as the path dipped down a slight slope and out of immediate view of the highway. A few seconds later, Joe pointed to Kevin's left. “There.”

Kevin turned the car around before turning off the engine. It was warmer out here than in town, the sunlight radiating off the dusty earth and the blacktop half a dozen yards away. Though they couldn't see it over the rise and the grass, they could hear cars rushing by on the highway. Kevin paced up the slope a few yards, scanning the entire area. There were a lot of tire tracks and rubbish, but no people. “Okay, let’s do this before someone stops to ask why,” he said briskly.

Joe was kicking the ground with a half-smile on his face. “This must be the local lovers' lane,” he quipped as he kicked the dirt with his boots.

Kevin glanced down and up again just as quickly. “Frankie, stay in the car and keep a look out.”

Frankie frowned, but knew better than to argue to that tone of voice. He hopped into the front seat, sitting on his knees to better look around. Joe hadn’t stopped grinning.

“You're going to have to give him the birds and the bees talk one day, _dad_.” Joe said quietly, with a note of almost wicked glee in his voice.

“I know,” Kevin said. “But I'd rather not do it on a dirt track covered in used condoms, thanks.” He stalked off to join Nick at the car before the blush crept any further up his neck.

“Here,” Nick said, sliding something along the edge of the open trunk. Kevin took the revolver and quickly tucked it into the band of his jeans, pulling his shirt over the top. Stepping back, he resumed scanning the area until he heard the boot slam shut. “Go around,” he said, more of a command than a question.

Kevin gave Joe and Nick a moment to walk further up the track, looking more like two travelers looking for a quick rest stop off the highway than anything. Kevin tapped lightly on the window as he passed, and nodded as Frankie gave him a quick thumbs up.

The shack lived up to its name, the wood planks warped and disintegrating. Kevin rapped twice on the frame of the door, and had to dust mossy splinters off his knuckles. “Hello,” he called. “Anyone home?”

The door creaked open at his touch. Inside was a mess, empty bottles of cheap beer littered the floor. There were what looked like a couple of home made bongs piled in among the junk, and enough cigarette butts that it was surprising that the shack hadn't burnt down by now. It took two seconds to see everything. He held his hand out over the warped wood, hovering over the surfaces as he moved his hand in a big, slow circle, but felt nothing but warm air. He looked to the window at the familiar chirp of the EM dectector. “Anything?”

Nick's head popped up. “Not sure,” he admitted. “I got a trace, but....” he turned slowly. “It's not centred on the shack.”

Kevin closed the door behind him, blinking as he moved back into full sunlight. “Where is it centred?” he asked.

Nick shook his head, frustration apparent. “Can’t get a fix. Daylight might be scattering things.”

Joe appeared at Kevin's side. “Full moon tonight,” he noted.

Kevin sighed. “I think I saw a motel back on the edge of town,” he said, heading back for the car. “We can catch a nap before sunset.”

~//~

Kevin was the first to wake, as always. Frankie was snuffling slightly in his sleep, and Kevin scribbled a note before tugging on his jacket. He locked the door behind him and walked down the open porch that ringed the C-shaped block of motel rooms. The place was surprisingly busy, and they hadn't been able to get rooms side-by-side. Spying a vending machine, Kevin dug in his pockets for some loose change. He fed the quarters into the slot and pressed the button for a coke -- heavens knew he'd need the caffeine to stay awake tonight.

The machine hummed but did nothing. Kevin pressed the button again, then again. With a little grunt of frustration, he slapped the side of the machine, hard enough to make the casing rattle.

The can dropped with a heavy _thunk_ into the bucket, followed by a second _thunk_. Kevin reached in with both hands and considered the two identical cans for a moment.

“Wow, violence _and_ theft. I wouldn't have picked you for it.”

Kevin froze, turning his head slowly as the guy William had sent to him this morning sauntered along. The motel door behind him closed with a click as he came to lean against the side of the vending machine.

“I'm a man of many talents,” Kevin said, hearing his voice as if from a great distance.

The guy laughed. “I'm getting that.” He tilted his head, studying Kevin with that same penetrating stare he had used in the car park -- had it been only that morning? “I’m Mike, by the way.”

Kevin looked down, the cold making his fingers numb. He held out one of the cans to Mike. “If we're going to keep meeting like this, the least I can do is buy you a drink.”

He took the can and popped the tab. “Steal it, you mean,” he reminded Kevin

Kevin shook his head and held up his own can. “This is the stolen one. That's the legit one. I wouldn't want to taint you with my ill-gotten gains.”

Mike snorted and bent over coughing. Kevin smugly popped his own tab and waited for Mike to clear the bubbles from his sinuses.

The porch had a little step down to the parking lot. Mike ambled over and sat on the top step. Kevin leaned up against the nearest post, one foot back against the painted wood. Mike didn't press him to sit down, but just turned his body so they were facing each other. They drank together in silence, listening to the hum of passing traffic. The wood felt sun warmed against his back, seeping into muscles tight from the constant driving and fear.

“Do you mind me asking,” Mike said into the quiet. “What happened? Bill said it was your parents, but…”

Kevin considered for a moment pulling the usual act, playing dumb. “They were in the business -- dad was a preacher who saw things, and he was a real big believer in actions as well as words. They tried to keep us out of it, but, well.” He shrugged, fiddling with the tab on the can. “Sometimes that's just not enough.”

Mike nodded. “I had some friends,” he offered, almost in recompense. “They got eaten. Hard to keep calm and carry on after that.” He rolled his eyes, and the way he said it made Kevin think he was quoting from somewhere. “Especially since I figured that getting mad and blowing shit up made more sense.”

Kevin had no idea what to say to that, so he raised his can in silent tribute. Mike answered him, leaning forward to tap his can against Kevin's, a dull flat metallic noise in the gathering night.

Mike stared out towards the highway as Kevin swirled the last of the soda around the bottom of the can. “I take it William is around too?” Mike nodded. “Are you working tonight?”

Mike looked up. “No, we just got sick of driving. Had a late start and all, and here seemed nice. You?”

Kevin knew he should lie. “Maybe. Just checking something out, may be nothing.”

Mike smiled, his teeth bright in the twilight. “Want me to make sure William doesn't rain on your parade?”

“Appreciate it,” Kevin said seriously.

“Okay,” Mike said standing up. “On one condition.”

Kevin pushed off the post, squaring his shoulders. “Depends on the condition.”

Mike shrugged but looked him square in the eye. “Tell me about the spell you used last night.”

“I thought you weren’t interested in magic.” Mike stared at him, steady and silent. Kevin sucked on his lip for a moment. “It's a lure spell,” he said quickly. “It creates a mirrored energy signature. It's not powerful, but it’s quick. It's good for buying time, but it's nothing special.”

Mike took half a step closer. “Could I learn it?”

Kevin held his ground. “Can you even do magic?”

Mike shrugged. This close, his eyes were a quicksilver gleam in the darkness. “Don't know, never tried. Never really saw the use. Do you need anything special to do magic?” The word rolled around his mouth like he was savouring it.

Kevin smiled and took a step forward himself. Mike might claim not to be interested, but Kevin heard behind the question the faint but growing curiousity. He took another half-step, so they were nearly touching. Kevin leaned in, going on tiptoe slightly to bring his mouth close to Mike's ear. “Belief,” he whispered. He let his weight shift forward, stepping to the side so he brushed past Mike.

“Is that it?” Mike asked, turning to follow.

Kevin turned on the spot, walking backwards for a few paces as he answered. “If you want more, you need to earn it,” he shot back. “Have a nice night. _Here_.”

Mike laughed and saluted him. “Fine, I did promise. I’ll keep William on a leash.” Kevin nodded, turned around and continued walking. “See you tomorrow?” Mike called after him.

Kevin didn’t look back, but he knew Mike was smirking at him.

~//~

Kevin let himself in, well aware his clothes smelt of smoke and ash and death. There was sand under his fingernails, and even his eyelashes felt grimy. Frankie looked like he had dozed off, but roused himself blearily at the sound of the door closing. “What happened?” he asked, sounding so young. Kevin's mouth set in a hard line.

“Basic dig and burn.” He didn't need to tell Frankie the site had all the makings of a murder dump -- a disquiet spirit, a shallow grave. The corpse's face was twisted in horror and pain before the salt and fire consumed it, leaving only ashes behind. By the time the fire had died, Nick's EM detector lay quiet, all signs of supernatural activity floating away with the ash on the wind.

“All gone?” Frankie asked in a whisper, his eyelids already drooping. He should be in grade school, not matter-of-factly accepting that his brothers had just dug up and destroyed a corpse.

“All gone,” Kevin murmured back, helping Frankie crawl under the covers and tucking him in.

Even in the low light, Kevin could see the smears his filthy hands left on the sheets.  
The shower had okay pressure, for a motel, and Kevin scrubbed until his skin felt raw and soft. Pulling on his sweats, Kevin contemplated the faucet before digging in his battered jacket for a few quarters - his mouth was dry, but the shower water had tasted unappetizing. Clutching his key and coins, Kevin eased out of the room and padded on bare feet back to the softly humming vending machine. As he passed by, Kevin considered the door Mike had come out of earlier that evening, but now the room, like every other one in the complex, was dark and quiet.

The bottle came without the need to resort to violence again, and rather than go back inside, Kevin leaned against the railing as he twisted off the top and drank deeply. He knew he was stalling, but didn’t know why -- the musty room, Frankie's questions, a stranger met in a fire -- all were reasons he'd rather not examine closely. He drank the bottle dry, alone in the darkness before the dawn, trying not to think of anything too specific at all.

He let himself back into the room and climbed between sheets that smelt of bleach. The pillow was thin and hard, and Kevin bunched it up as best he could before lying back, his eyes staring at the dark ceiling. He listened to Frankie breathing, counting each inhale and exhale like a rosary, his hand clutching the medallion strung around his neck. Sometime around dawn, he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~//~

The sun had barely cleared the rooftops when Kevin eased out of the motel room again, locking it carefully behind him. The air was already warm and dry, promising another hot day ahead. Kevin dropped easily down the steps and walked across the quiet road to the small café in the lot opposite the motel.

He’d need some serious caffeine to get them through the day without crashing. What he really wanted was Starbucks, but they were probably too far out from any decent-sized towns for that. He pushed through the swinging door, nodding a smile at the waitress wiping down the counter. “What’ll it be, honey?” she asked.

“Coffee, black.” He glanced down at the menu, then over to the collection of pastries nestled on paper doilies under glass covers.

“Fresh in,” the waitress said temptingly, following his gaze.

“Two of what’s nicest.” Kevin’s head whipped around as Mike leaned up next to him against the counter. “And another coffee, thanks.”

The next thing Kevin knew, he was sitting across a booth table, wrapping his fingers around a giant mug of strong black coffee, watching Mike systematically dismantle a croissant. “Why are you stalking me?” Kevin finally blurted out.

Mike rolled his eyes with a sigh as he cleaned his fingers off with a paper napkin. “Okay, listen, a lot of this is going over my head, and there’s obviously a lot of history I’m not getting here, but for some reason, William really wants that book of yours.”

Kevin sat back. “I already told you. He’s not getting it. Heck, he can’t even use it.”

Mike bit his lip. “Because of…what you said last night, belief?”

Kevin bobbed his head. “That’s part of it. It’s…it’s not like a recipe, read the words and bam, things happen. The book won’t give him what he wants, it’s not what he thinks it is.”

Mike leaned across the table. “Then what is it?”

Kevin leaned in, stopping only inches from Mike’s face. “It’s mine.”

Mike smiled at him as he sat back. “Okay, okay, I’m dropping the subject.”

Kevin made a face. “Until next time, you mean.”

Mike shrugged and blew across the surface of his coffee. “Given the way William keeps going on about it, you can’t blame me for being curious. Like I said yesterday, you can’t chant if something’s ripped your throat out. Give me a shotgun any day.”

Kevin frowned into his coffee. “The book, it’s more than…than its combat application,” he said defensively.

Mike made a noise at the back of his throat and tore a chunk off his croissant. “But that’s what matters in the end, right?” he asked through the mouthful.

Kevin made a face. “Were you raised in a barn? Close your mouth when you chew, you’re worse than Frankie.”

Mike scrunched up his nose, but obediently closed his mouth and swallowed. “It must be hard,” he said, reaching for the sugar. “Having your baby brothers tag along.”

Kevin shrugged and poked at the peach Danish in front of him. “It’s okay. Besides, where else could they go?”

Mike leaned on the table. “No other family?”

Kevin studied him. “Come on, I’ve know you, what, thirty-six hours? And you already know more about me than I feel comfortable with.” Something about the way Mike shrugged made him grin. “Listen, you want to know something about me? You have to pay, quid pro quo.”

“What if I buy breakfast?” Mike winked at him, and Kevin couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not that kind of girl, thank you very much!”

Mike grinned. “But are you that kind of boy, that’s the question. Okay, okay,” he added, leaning back against the padded seat of the booth, holding up his hands to ward of Kevin’s glare. “Fine. Ask and you shall receive. What do you want to know?”

Faced with the offer, Kevin’s mind went helpfully blank. “Umm, okay, let’s start simple. How do you know William?”

“Friend of a friend thing,” Mike said with an easy shrug, like it was no big deal. “We have a common contact, and about a month back, William needed an extra man on a job and she put us in touch. Job went well, and I didn’t have anything going, so I’ve been rolling with his crew since.” He popped the last of the croissant into his mouth. “Your turn. Why did you want me to sit on William last night?”

Kevin sipped his coffee, playing for time. “How’d that go, by the way?”

Mike tossed his crumpled paper napkin on his plate. “I bought him two six-packs and downloaded a couple of pornos, and…are you okay?”

Kevin coughed once more, feeling the heat flushing his cheeks. “Fine, fine,” he croaked, banging his fist into his chest. “Wrong pipe.”

Mike’s little grin told Kevin he didn’t believe him in the slightest.

Kevin composed himself before taking another, more careful, sip of his now cool coffee. “William…he told you he knew my dad, right? Yeah, well, William spent a lot of time with dad, learnt a lot from him too, and now he has this…” Kevin made a face. “Whole big brother protector thing going on. He’s made it his habit to show up when we least want him and....” he trailed off, looking for a delicate way to phrase it before giving up. “Well, showing up and blowing things up, really.”

Mike winced. “Umm, actually, to be honest, that was me. Don’t give me that look,” he added, affronted. “I said I like to blow stuff up.”

Kevin pushed his mug away and rose to his feet. “Just as long as you don’t start tag-teaming William on some misguided notion of babysitting us.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Mike stood up too, and dug a couple of bills out of his back pocket. “But William might have other ideas on that score,” he said quietly. “Is that how he knows of the book, from your dad?”

Kevin sighed heavily. For a brief, blissful moment, he’d forgotten all about that. “Probably, yeah. He probably thinks he’s taking the dynamite out of the kids’ hands or something. Can you talk to him?”

The bell above the diner door chimed as they pushed out into the morning sunshine. “I think you’re crediting me with far too much influence over him, but I’ll try running interference.” He stopped, and blinked at Kevin. “Wait, dynamite? Can you really blow stuff up with your hocus pocus? I thought it was all, y’know, Jedi Mind Tricks.” He waved a hand in front of Kevin. “These are not the ghouls you are looking for.”

Kevin laughed, feeling better than he had all morning. “I don’t know. Maybe, if you poured in enough juice, but I don’t think I have that kind of power.”

Mike kicked the dirt as he fell back into step beside Kevin. “Oh. Well, that’s okay then. Make you a deal. You leave the blowing stuff up to me, and I’ll leave the hocus to you.”

“Deal,” Kevin said, shaking the proffered hand. “And William?”

Mike laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Explosions I can guarantee. Controlling William will require more miracles than I can credit.”

Kevin squinted against the bright light as he turned to look both ways before crossing. “So, I guess that means I’ll be seeing you around?” He refused to acknowledge the faint note of hopefulness in his own voice.

Mike grinned at him as he mounted the steps to the motel. “No doubt. And next time the danishes are on you.”

~//~

Joe let him into their room at his knock. “Dude, where have you been?” He leaned in and sniffed loudly. “Do I smell pastries?”

“Peach danish, to be precise,” Kevin told him as he crossed the room to lay his hand on Nick’s shoulder in greeting. “And not bad coffee either. Not Starbucks, but it’s not bad.”

Nick made a frustrated noise and pointed at Kevin with his screwdriver. “Okay, firstly, your obsession with Starbucks is getting a little creepy. And we were waiting on you for breakfast.”

Kevin squeezed his shoulder in apology before sitting down opposite him at the tiny table crammed up against the only window in the room. “Sorry, I was up really early, and starving.”

Joe wandered over to flop crossways over one of the narrow twin beds. “Where’s Frankie?”

Kevin instinctively glanced out the window, across the parking lot to his room. “He was sound asleep when I left. He was waiting up again when I got in last night.”

Nick flipped the screwdriver in his hand, switching out the tool for another one that, to Kevin’s eye, looked identical to the one he had just put down. “Do you blame him? He’s going to want to start riding with us soon, you realize.”

Joe made a rude noise from the bed. “Kevin can’t even give him the Talk without blushing, how’s he going to teach Frankie how to salt and burn?”

Kevin threw a screw at Joe’s head. “I taught you, didn’t I?”

“Hey!” Nick yelled, diving after the screw. He ferreted under the bed and reemerged seconds later. “Don’t throw my stuff.”

Joe laughed. “Very mature, Kevin,” he added. “But seriously,” he added, rolling over to look at his older brother. “Come on, it was Dad taught us everything, really. Do you honestly think you’re ready to do the same for Frankie? I mean, you’re good at your thing, Kevin,” he continued with a wave of his hand. “But I don’t think Frankie’s the spell-casting type.”

“He keeps wanting me to teach him how to shoot,” Nick added as he twisted a screw into place.

Kevin frowned. “You never told me that,” he said seriously.

Nick looked up as he cleaned his fingers on a scrap of rag. “I didn’t think he was old enough to teach,” he retorted calmly. “But soon he will be. And given what we do, can I really tell him no?”

Kevin twisted his fingers together. “No, but I can.”

Joe groaned. “Geez, who made you king?”

Kevin’s felt the muscles in his neck tighten. He kept his eyes on his hands, forcing himself to lay them flat on his knees. “Dad did,” he said tightly. “When he _died_.” He clenched his jaw as a tense silence descended over the room.

There was a rustling noise, and then Joe dropped to his knees in front of Kevin. “Kevin,” he said softly. “We love you, and we really appreciate all that you’ve done for us. But you can’t go on trying to be dad. You’re right, he died, and,” Joe’s voice quavered slightly. “And he left us, left us with all this, and it really, really sucks.” He drew in a deep, steadying breath. “But you’re going to tear yourself apart if you keep trying to fill his shoes. It’s not your job to replace him.”

Kevin’s smile was brittle, fragile, and weak. He laid his hand on Joe’s shoulder, squeezing slightly to try and convey what words could not. Then he stood up. “Frankie will be up soon. We’re out of here in an hour.”

Neither Joe nor Nick said anything as he let himself out. Kevin turned and walked along the porch instead of cutting across the parking lot. By the time he made it back to the door to his room, his eyes were dry and his hands were steady. Frankie looked up as Kevin let himself in. He was already dressed, and the complimentary newspaper was spread out on the floor in front of him.

“I think I’ve found something,” his little boy voice said seriously.

Kevin nodded, gripping the key tightly in his fist, the edge cutting into his palm. “Good,” he managed to choke out. “That’s good.”

~//~

The days melded into each other, marked only by the hunt -- the banshee in Oregon, the ghost of the murdered child in Boston. The days became colder, the nights drew in earlier, and more than once Kevin had the urge to just turn the car south and drive until they had left this all behind.

They were stopped in some rest stop. Kevin wasn’t even entirely sure which state they were in, just that there was endless forest and the road was windy and exhausting. He knew they should be driving on if they wanted to sleep in a bed tonight, but Frankie had been whining, and Joe had baited Nick into a silent fury, and Kevin had pulled over, unable to be locked in the same space with them a moment longer. Before the car had even come to a stop, Nick had jumped out one side, Joe the other, and the pair of them had stalked off in opposite directions. Kevin parked and got out, happy to let the pair of them disappear to cool off. Frankie jumped out the back seat and went to climb on the moss-covered picnic tables jammed like an afterthought into a corner of the gravel parking lot.

Kevin leaned against the hood of the car, feeling the warmth of the engine seep up through his jeans. They needed a job. Things were easier when there was something they could face as one. Without, they just faced off against each other.

Not for the first time, he wondered what dad would do, how he kept it together. Then again, he had to deal with four adoring little boys, not a couple of teenagers and a grade-schooler who was more mature than his two older brothers combined.

“Kevin, listen,” Frankie said, standing on a fence post and pointing away from the highway.

Kevin looked up, smiling as his ears finally registered the sound that had been burbling in the background. “Come on.”

There was a narrow trail down the embankment to the small stream, and the clear water tinkled over a little cascade of stones, making the water burble and chime in the crisp forest air. Kevin hunkered down on his haunches right on the edge of the stream and plunged his hands in. The water was freezing, the flow clearing his mind even as the current tugged at his tension and pulled it away. “Careful,” he said with an indulgent grin as Frankie began stepping out on the rocks, arms flung wide to keep his balance.

But it was hard to be stern when Frankie was giggling like that. Kevin wandered back up the embankment, patting the ground until he found a patch of grass that wasn’t too damp. Pulling the keys and his phone out of his pocket, he sat down to watch Frankie as he raced around the creek, poking in the mud and daring himself on the slippery rocks.

There was one new text on his phone. Kevin stared at the little screen, surprised. The number of people who had this number he could count on his fingers. Cautiously, almost like he expected it to explode, Kevin opened his inbox.

_how ur dad didn’t murder billiam in his sleep, i’ll never know. hi, btw. still making with the hocus pocus? -mike_

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand for a moment in stunned shock. Then, with a little grin, he hit reply.

_He can thank the sixth commandment. Is this how you’re following me now?_

Less than a minute went by before his phone vibrated in his lap. Kevin snatched it up and opened the message.

_thanks to technology i can stalk you from the bathroom. tmi? how are you?_

Kevin smothered a laugh in his fist. _as long as you’re not stalking me IN the bathroom. How did you get this number?_

This time, he didn’t even have time to put his phone down before it was buzzing with a reply. _stole bills little black book. yours was the only interesting number. and i noticed you not answering my qu.?_

Kevin grinned and he worked the tiny keys with awkward thumbs. _double double toil and trouble. Actually it’s been pretty quiet for us. You?_

_no rest for the wicked, not even the extremely wicked. lots of things to go kaboom. we're heading into AZ tonight -- black dog sighting. know anything about them?_

Kevin shifted on the grass, trying to find a more comfortable position on the cold ground. _Ghost, death omen, associated with crossroads and old places of execution. Hard to get rid of -- does William still have dad’s old bell?_

He glanced at the time on the display as the ‘send’ animation played across the screen and sighed. But before he could move, the phone buzzed in the new message. _are you kidding? ur not kidding, are you?_

“What are you doing?”

Kevin shut his phone with a snap. “Just checking something.” He looked at his brother with an indulgent sigh. “Go rinse your hands in the water at least. And where are your shoes? Come on, we’ve got to keep going.”

As Frankie slithered back down the bank, Kevin flipped open the phone.

 _not kidding. gotta go, bros need me. let me know how it goes. k2jonas@gmail.com_ He hit send and jammed it back into his pocket as he staggered to his feet, trying not to acknowledge the queasy lightness in his stomach.

Joe was sitting at the picnic tables, and Nick was leaning against the trunk, watching the cars go by. It only took a glance at the set of Nick’s shoulders, the hard scowl on Joe’s face, for Kevin to feel the weight of his exhaustion press in on him once more. “Get in,” he said wearily, not waiting for them as he slid back into the drivers’ seat and pulled out the map from the gap between the front seats. Joe was a sullen presence as he dropped into the passenger seat. “Here,” Kevin said, pushing the map into his hands. “Find us a decent town to stop for the night.”

The engine revved as he turned the key, and the skidded out of the parking lot in a shower of gravel.

~//~


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin came out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Finally,” Frankie whined, sliding off the bed and pushed past him, firmly slamming the door closed after him.  
  
Kevin laughed at Frankie’s cross-legged scurry. “You could have knocked,” he yelled through the cheap plywood door. He tossed aside his towel as the sound of running water filtered through the thin wall.   
  
His favourite t-shirt was worn thing with age, and Kevin tugged it on carefully as he sat down and pulled out his laptop. In amongst the usual spam offering viagra and cash prizes was the email he had been quietly waiting for.  
  
The pile of symbols in the sender field were becoming familiar, and Kevin reminded himself that he was meaning to look some of them up in dad’s books after Frankie’s bedtime. Well after Frankie’s bedtime -- some of the kid’s reading material was becoming a cause for concern. He put the thought to one side as Mike’s email appeared on screen.  
 _  
hey from sunny florida. seems weird hunting in the sunshine state. butcher wants us to specialize in tropical monsters, and i think i might be with him on that. do you come down south much, or do i have to come up to find you. maybe we could take a holiday to canada and try to find the abominable snowman –mike_  
  
Kevin bit down on a stupid grin as he hit reply.  
  
 _  
Hey yourself. I didn’t know there were monsters in Florida. As for the abominable snowman, rumour has it he was knocked off in the 1920s. However, big foot is still up for grabs if you want to make a season of it. -k2_  
  
He clicked open a new tab and called up from his bookmarks the national weather service reports. On the radio, he had heard of a set of severe weather warnings crossing the north of Nevada, and the pattern had piqued his interest. He sucked thoughtfully on his lip as the little animation of clouds and winds played on his screen. Could be nothing, could be something. Of course, by the time they had driven there, it might all be over either way.  
  
There was a digital bleep. Kevin blinked out of his reverie, his eyes flicking over to the mail tab. The little dot next to Mike’s set of symbols on his contact list had gone green, and the chat popup was blinking for his attention.  
  
 _evening, stranger. and there are all kinds of monsters down here. you probably don't want to know what the people in the swamps do to gators. do they have a bigfoot season? we may have to pioneer our own. carden and jonas, intrepid pioneers._  
  
Kevin grinned, his fingers flying over the keys.  _We can start a trend - gators in the summer, Big Foot in the winter. If we are intrepid pioneers, does that mean I can wear a fancy hat?_  
  
 _i'll even buy you one with a feather. it'll be dashing_  
  
 _I can do dashing,_  He typed. _You can grow your hair and be rakish. Together we fight monsters. It will be the stuff of legend_  
  
 _rakish and dashing? now we sound like superheroes. fighting gators and big foot, with the occasional vampire for flavor_  
  
Kevin pulled a face at the screen.  _Urg, vampires. Messy messy messy. Too much blood. This is why ghosts are best - ash and dust, but the evidence evaporates_  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Kevin rocked back in his chair, automatically slamming down the lid of the laptop. Even as it clicked shut, he knew it had been a stupid thing to do. “Umm,” he spluttered. Frankie stood, hair damp and feet bare, and watched Kevin hesitate like it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. Kevin had been so engrossed in talking to Mike that he hadn’t even heard the shower switch off. “Just looking up stuff.”  
  
Frankie shrugged. “If you want to look up porn, that’s fine.”  
  
“Frankie!” Kevin said, scandalized. “I don’t…I wasn’t…how do you even know…”  
  
Frankie seemed unperturbed as he walked over to his bed and folded down the covers to his liking. “Joe and Nick watch it,” he said matter-of-factly. “So why can’t you? You’re the oldest.”  
  
Kevin rubbed his temples. “Go to sleep,” he said, his jaw cramping from the effort to remain calm. “I need to go talk to Joe and Nick.”  
  
Frankie sat up in bed. “Can I come too?”  
  
“No, you’re clean and it’s past your bedtime.” Kevin walked over to his bedside, fussing with the sheets as he tucked Frankie in.   
  
“Please?”  
  
Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m taking the key. If you’re up when I get back, no computer and no tv for a week.”  
  
Frankie pouted, but Kevin could tell he had been derailed from his original line of thought. He scooped up the laptop as he walked past, and juggled it awkwardly in one hand as he locked the door behind him.  
  
 _Okay, if the judge doesn’t buy my claims of justifiable fratricide, will you come visit me in jail?_  he typed as he walked over to the car and settled on the hood. He needed a few minutes to clear his head before going to talk to Joe and Nick.  
  
 _What did they do now?_  came the reply.  
  
 _Somehow introduced Frankie to the concept of internet porn._  
  
There was a pause.  _brb, lmao_  
  
Kevin bit his lip, his fingers hammering on the keys.  _Not. Funny._  
  
 _come on, it’s a little hilarious. besides, you wanted normal. thousands of prepubescent boys around the nation learn the facts of life from playboy. its practically an american institution_  
  
 _How is it,_  Kevin typed.  _That you can’t use capitals, or even correct punctuation half the time, yet you correctly spell prepubescent?_  
  
 _natural talent. and a built-in spellchecker. what are you going to do now?_  
  
Kevin rolled his neck.  _Go give the talk my dad used to give. I’m very disappointed, you should know better, and so on and so forth._  
  
There was no response. Kevin sighed and reached out to close the laptop again.  
  
 _have u considered maybe giving them the talk Kevin would give?_  
  
He stared at the words on the screen in silence. Around him, the sounds of the drawing night closed in.  _Kevin just wants to curl up in bed and not have to worry any them like this anymore,_  he typed. His fingers shook slightly as he hit send.  
  
 _that may be the most honest thing you’ve said about yourself yet._  
  
Kevin considered the blinking cursor for a long time.  _I shouldn’t have said that at all_  he typed at last.  
  
 _bullshit_  came back almost immediately.  _you can’t say that you didn’t mean that._  
  
 _I didn’t say it, I typed it_.  
  
 _imagine my eyes rolling. i am going to get in my car right now and drive up and make you say that to my face. don't think i won’t. tell me where to find you. then go tell your brothers off, kevin-style. then go to bed, and i will meet you for breakfast._  
  
Kevin shook his head as he slid off the hood. He put the laptop on the hood and rubbed his hands together to warm them. Up and out near the road, the neon sign for the motel flickered and hissed.  _I can’t deal with William right now on top of all this, but thanks._  
  
 _i can ditch him, he’s liking the seabreeze and rum punches anyway_  
  
Kevin frowned.  _Highway 81, just outside of Greenville. Horseshoe Mountain motel. If I see William, I may just kill you in your sleep._  
  
 _And if you skip out on me, i really will stalk you. see you for breakfast. your buying._  
  
The little green dot by Mike’s username switched to grey. Kevin closed the lid of the laptop more slowly, unsure what to make by the sourness bubbling up from his stomach. For a moment, he looked at the car, considering his options. Then he shook his head, clearing his thoughts -- they’d paid for the night, and Frankie was probably already asleep.  
  
Instead, he took a deep breath, and steeling himself for the inevitable argument from Nick and the mocking from Joe, he walked to the next room and knocked on their door.  
  
~//~  
  
Kevin crossed the threshold and scanned the dining room. Even at this early hour, the place was pretty busy. Men in plaid shirts and truckers hats lined the counter, and there were a couple of families in the booths lining the windows.  
  
He smiled as he spotted a head of tousled dark hair. As he slung himself onto the seat opposite, Mike’s entire body seemed to relax, released from some unseen tension. “Can I get you a drink?” Kevin asked by way of an opening, nodding towards the coffee cup Mike was holding between his hands.  
  
“If you’re buying,” Mike shot back, swiveling in his seat to flag down a waitress.   
  
They sat in silence until the waitress returned with coffee and two pastries. Mike held his up and licked at the glaze. “Is this going to become a thing now?” he asked.  
  
“Depends,” Kevin said, using a knife to carefully cut his into quarters. “Is you driving through the night to have breakfast with me going to become a thing now?”  
  
Mike just grinned and sipped his coffee. “I needed a break from William. I know you don’t like the guy…”  
  
“Who said that,” Kevin interrupted, licking the glaze off his fingers.  
  
Mike frowned and looked away for a second. “I thought, I mean you two…”  
  
Kevin stared down at his coffee, watching the ripples in the surface. “He was younger than I am now when dad found him and took him in. And yeah, we argued and stuff, but that’s family for you.” He looked up into Mike’s brown eyes. “He’s only a few years older than me, you know. It…” he sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, considering. “It was, like, I dunno, he took over being the eldest for a little while, which was cool. He was going to follow in dad’s footsteps and that meant the rest of us were off the hook.”  
  
“So what happened?” Over by the door, a little girl started fussing, and Kevin watched as her mother tried to soothe her child. “Kevin?”  
  
He blinked. “What happened? After….after everything, William just packed up and left. He said we were too young. I disagreed. You know most of the rest.” He shook his head and reached for the sugar. “Why is it you can get out of me in ten seconds flat things I would never normally tell anyone ever?”  
  
Mike winked at him over his coffee cup. “Animal magnetism.” Kevin burst out laughing. “Besides,” Mike continued, watching him closely. “I think you really need someone to talk to who isn’t related to you by blood.”  
  
Kevin held up a finger. “No dissing my brothers.”  
  
“Wasn’t going to,” Mike said, hands held up in surrender. “But believe me when I say you don’t want to be left alone, not if,” he glanced around casually. “Not if you do what we do.”   
  
Kevin leaned forward, the noise of the diner fading as he focused on what Mike seemed to be avoiding saying. “You sound like you know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Mike tilted his head in silent acknowledgement but didn’t elaborate further.  
  
“Kevin?”  
  
Kevin jumped in surprise as Joe appeared next to his table. “Hey,” he said, flustered.  
  
Joe pushed in next to him, staring at Mike. “Going to introduce me to your friend?”  
  
“I’m Mike,” he said before Kevin could speak, seemingly unperturbed by Joe’s appearance.  
  
“Where’s Frankie,” Kevin asked before Joe could ask another question.  
  
In reply, Joe flicked a lazy hand towards the counter, where Nick was helping Frankie balance on a stool as he picked out a muffin for breakfast. “He woke up and we were hungry.” He was openly eying Mike off. “We were going to pick you something up, but look, we don’t have to.”  
  
Kevin was saved by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He flipped it open and frowned as he read the message. “Anything interesting,” Joe asked lightly, his eyes flicking nervously between Kevin and Mike.  
  
“Maybe a job,” Kevin said, biting back a smile as Joe’s eyes widened and he nodded meaningfully, and not very subtly, towards Mike.  
  
Kevin could tell Mike was trying hard not to laugh too. “A job?” he said lightly instead. “Ghost, ghoul or zombie?”  
  
Joe’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Kevin took pity and patted his shoulder. “Come on, we’ve got to roll.” He pushed Joe out of the booth. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” He smiled at Mike, well aware of Joe’s stare. “You can tell me how you banished that black dog next time.”  
  
Mike tossed him a casual salute. “My turn to buy breakfast,” he confirmed. “See you.”  
  
Kevin had to all but drag Joe over to where Nick was collected a large brown bag. “I take it we’re leaving,” he said drily.   
  
“Stella called,” Kevin confirmed. “She’s got something for us.”  
  
The four of them tumbled out into the car park. “Kevin, who was that?” Nick asked.  
  
Frankie skipped ahead, but stopped as he reached the curb, waiting for his brothers. “Is that the person you’ve been chatting to online?” he asked innocently.  
  
Kevin tried to fight the blush he could feel rising up from under his collar. “Professional colleague,” he said as briskly as he could, ignoring Nick and Joe’s twin stares. “We’ve been swapping banishment techniques.”  
  
Joe’s grin was wickedly wide. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”  
  
Kevin took Frankie’s hand and crossed the road so he didn’t have to answer. They made it all the way through the motel car park before Kevin realized his brothers’ weren’t with him.  
  
Frankie’s hand was warm in his, and Kevin paused for a moment, unsure whether to double back together or leave Frankie here. The question became irrelevant as Joe and Nick strolled around the corner.  
  
“Guys, come on,” he said crossly. “We’ve still got to pack up, and Stella’s waiting.” Nick and Joe swapped conspiratorial looks. Kevin felt his heart sink. “What?”  
  
“Just waiting on our backup.” Kevin automatically pushed Frankie to the side as a black car nosed its way up the motel driveway, engine growling low and deep. “Speaking of.”  
  
Through the early morning glare, Kevin saw Mike through the windscreen. Letting go of Frankie’s hand, he walked up to the drivers’ side door. “Your brothers have invited me along,” Mike said easily. His eyes slid past Kevin and came back, sparkling with mischief. “They said something about wanting to hear the black dog story?”  
  
Kevin sighed and rubbed his temples. “We’re that one,” he said, pointing out his car. “We just need ten to grab our stuff.”  
  
Mike nodded. “Cool.” He swung around into the empty bay next to Kevin’s car and cut the engine. As Kevin tugged Frankie over to their room, he heard the stereo kick in. Kevin recognized it -- The Replacements’ Within Your Reach.  
  
Mouth pressed into a thin, worried line, Kevin went to get his gear. He wondered what Stella was going to say.  
  
~//~  
  
Stella was lounging on a retaining wall, the picture of sophisticated relaxation. But Kevin didn’t miss the way she turned at his approach, watching him like a cat. He had no doubt that beneath her fashionably oversized sunglasses she was seeing everything that was going on around her. Her focus and attention was part of what made her such a great seer.  
  
She pushed off the wall as he approached. “Kevin, you big lump, there you are!”  
  
“Hi, friend who is a girl,” he teased back, gently holding her shoulders as she air kissed each of his cheeks.  
  
“You’re late,” she scolded gently when she finally stepped back.  
  
“Sorry, Stella, slow start,” Joe said from behind him, and Kevin didn’t miss the way her carefully cultivated expression flickered for a moment to reveal true pleasure, before the mask closed over her again.  
  
“Joe, how are you?” Kevin shuffled his feet awkwardly as they hugged. “Nick, Frankie, nice to see you....” She trailed off as she saw who was behind him.  
  
Mike was watching, one eyebrow raised. “Hello again,” he said meaningfully.  
  
Stella was expressionless for a moment, then a sly little smirk tilted her lips. “Mike Carden. Well, well, well,” she drawled. “Suddenly a whole lot of things make sense.”  
  
Kevin glanced at Mike, a little relieved to see Mike looked as confused as he felt. “I, I take it you two know each other?” he managed to stutter out.  
  
Mike made a face. “Yeah,  _Chelsea_  and I have met before.”  
  
Joe looked between them, brow furrowed. “Chelsea?” he asked, almost plaintively.  
  
Stella tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Names are like shoes,” she said, completely unrepentant. “You can never have too many. Especially given the people I tend to deal with on a day to day basis.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause. Kevin shook his head and jumped up to sit on the concrete barrier. He patted the spot next to him. “I’ll stick with Stella, if it’s all the same to you.”  
  
She flashed him a very real and surprisingly sweet smile. “Thanks.” With one lithe leap, she jumped up to sit on the barrier. “Anyway, on to business,” she said meaningfully, looking between them all.  
  
“Did you have another premonition?” Joe asked eagerly.  
  
Mike made a pained noise. “You have premonitions?” he asked Stella weakly.  
  
She looked down at him over her sunglasses for a moment, then rolled her eyes. “Duh,” she said inelegantly. “But like I would tell you that, Mister ‘I don’t believe in magic’!”  
  
Kevin looked meaningfully at Mike, eye raised. Mike shrugged, abashed. Stella laughed. “Did Kevin change your mind? Excellent!” She held up her hand, and Kevin high-fived her. Despite their differences, Stella’s attitude, and the fact that she only saw them when she needed something, it always made Kevin feel good to know that he wasn’t such a freak as he sometimes felt.  
  
“Anyway,” she continued on as if Mike hadn’t interrupted. “I have a job that needs that special Jonas touch.” She nudged Kevin’s shoulder with her own. “It’s right up your alley, and shouldn’t cause you any trouble.” She dug through her handbag and handed to Kevin a folded sheaf of paper. Kevin flipped through them briefly -- photocopies of old newspaper reports, a sketched map. She tapped the map with one manicured finger. “I even did some scrying,” she said. “Just to make sure.”  
  
Nick grunted a humourless laugh. “You mean unlike last time, where you sent us first on a wild goose chase, and then nearly got us eaten?”  
  
She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “You’re fine, aren’t you? See, exactly.” She smiled at Joe. “Just the boys I need for this.” Her smile fell as she looked to Mike, and then rallied into something a little more wicked. “You can go too. You might learn something.”  
  
~//~  
  
It felt weird to be creeping through the dark keeping track of three people, not four. Mike drifted wider than Joe or Nick, skirting closer to deep shadows than Kevin was entirely comfortable with.   
  
The house was old, and the floorboards creaked underfoot. Kevin wished he could use his torch, but the light would have attracted trouble. If Stella was right, they could just creep in, do the deed, and be gone well before dawn. They had one shot at this -- if they screwed up now, it would be ten years before someone else could take another crack at it.  
  
Instead, he set his shoulders and forced himself to focus. Under his breath, he whispered a litany of Latin phrases, and slowly his night vision sharpened enough that he could make out enough of the space to move through silently.  
  
Nick led the way up the stairs, setting the tempo as they took the steps one by one. Mike’s hand rested on Kevin’s shoulder, trusting Kevin to be his eyes and guide him safely up as he kept his weapon leveled on the rear of their strange little procession.  
  
Stella’s map had shown a twisty passage lined with little rooms, but the reality was much creepier. The slope of the roof made the narrow corridor feel even more claustrophobic, and the closed doors contained unknown terrors. Kevin took a deep breath and tried to keep his mind focused on remembering the map, the spells, and everything else they knew about this place.  
  
The final door was planked, panels of thick wood worn with age and care. Nick glanced back, checking their readiness before he slowly eased it open.  
  
Kevin half-expected it to creak, but it swung open easily on well-oiled hinges. His eyes were instantly drawn to the back wall. The belts hung from hooks pounded into the wall, and Kevin was captivated by the aura of power he felt emanating off them. As he stood in the doorway, Nick and Joe moved further into the room, checking out the corners, making sure there were no last minute traps between them and their prize.  
  
“Uh,” Mike whispered, so close Kevin could feel his body heat in the cold, cold attic room. “Guys. Shouldn’t there be _four_  of them?”  
  
Kevin froze, counted, and then counted again. Three belts, made of hair-covered hide and laden with charms. Next to them was an empty hook.  
  
Outside, a wolf started to howl.  
  
~//~  
  
“’It shouldn’t cause you any trouble,’” Nick quoted back to her mockingly. “Stella, they were  _werewolves_. Belt-wearing, flesh-eating, full-blown human-to-monster  _werewolves!_ “  
  
She shrugged and dismissed his concerns with a flick of her fingers. “When I had my premonition, they were all in human form, and all in that hibernating sleep thing they do,” she said. “Precognition isn’t like pay-per-view, you know. You only see bits, and the bits I saw had you burning four wolfbelts. How was I to know that you had to get one of them off the wolf first?”  
  
Kevin drifted over to Mike as Nick continued to rant. “You okay,” he asked quietly.  
  
Mike nodded, not looking up as he picked at his nails. “Yeah,” he said, just as quiet. “Close one, huh?” he added with a humourless laugh.  
  
“We’ve had worse,” Kevin said philosophically as he sat down next to Mike. “That was actually pretty easy by Stella standards.” Mike gave him a doubtful look. Kevin smiled ruefully. “Okay, at the top end of pretty easy by Stella standards. She was three-fourths right.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mike said flatly. “Three of the pack were out of their skins and deep in their hibernation, textbook. But that still left one werewolf, and that’s one werewolf too many for my liking.”  
  
Kevin drew his knees up to his chest, his eyes on Nick and Joe and Stella even as he answered Mike. “Is that why you came loaded to bear?” He dared a sideways look. “Where were you hiding that grenade, anyway?”  
  
Mike’s expression was guarded. “Trade secret. But tell you what, you tell me what that hocus was and I’ll make you one.”  
  
“One what, grenade?” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Why am I not surprised that you home brew  _grenades_?” Mike was grinning silently. “Concussion sound spell. Makes a big bang and a heck of a noise,” Mike made a querying noise in the back of his throat. “I figured he was stalking us by sound,” Kevin elaborated. “So I really gave him something to listen to.”  
  
Mike nodded, shifting so he was angled slightly in towards Kevin. “Well, it worked. I think dog-boy would have ripped my throat out before I even got the pin out otherwise.”  
  
Kevin chuckled. “What is it with you and throats being ripped out?” Mike froze, and Kevin blinked. Mike’s face had, for just a split second, shown raw grief and real pain, before sliding smoothly back to his usual, neutral expression. “Come on,” he said by way of peace offering as he stood up. “If Nick and Stella come to blows, I think Joe might explode trying to decide whose side he’s on.”  
  
~//~  
  
The night sky was clear, the stars brilliant pinpricks in the velvety darkness. Kevin closed the door behind him, cutting off the noise of Nick, Joe and Frankie laughing at the television.  
  
He found Mike by the glow of the cherry on the end of his cigarette. “I didn’t know you smoked,” he said, feeling more unbalanced by that than he expected. “I guess,” he added with a weak laugh. “I guess there’s a lot about you I still don’t know.”  
  
Mike took a deep drag on the cigarette. Kevin watched the cherry glow brighter, hypnotized. “I guess,” he mumbled.  
  
“You know it’s bad for you, right?” Kevin winced as the words tumbled out.  
  
Mike’s laugh was short and bitter. “Given the shit I breathe every time I blow something up, I think a little nicotine is the least of my problems.” But he took one last drag before dropping it to the dirt and grinding it out.  
  
“We’re, umm, I mean, my brothers’ have found an old movie, if you want to watch. Microwave popcorn,” he added enticingly.  
  
“William called,” Mike said instead of answering. “Wants my help on a gig out west.”  
  
“Oh,” Kevin said quietly. “Right. Of course.”  
  
Mike stood up from the wall he was leaning against. “I need to leave tonight to make the rendezvous.”  
  
“Of course,” Kevin said, nodding as he took a step back. “Long drive and all. Have a safe trip.”  
  
“Thanks,” Mike muttered. He turned, stopped, and turned back. “Tell me,” he said suddenly. Kevin’s head snapped up at the harsh note in his voice. “Is it always like that? I mean,” he waved his fingers in front of his own face. “With your eyes and the magic?”  
  
Kevin frowned, then realized in the dark Mike probably couldn’t see. “What do you mean?”  
  
Mike moved closer, and the slight height difference forced Kevin to either look up or step back. He held his ground. “I was looking at you, when you were doing your hocus thing.” His voice was tight and low. “And your eyes…I swear to god, they changed colour, like they were almost glowing.”  
  
Kevin swallowed with difficulty. “You  _had_  just set the werewolf on fire,” he pointed out. “It was probably just the light reflecting or something.”  
  
The shadows on Mike’s face shifted as he considered. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, unconvinced. This close, Kevin could hear the quiet exhalation of his breath. “Stay safe, okay?” His hand landed on Kevin’s shoulder, heavy and warm as Mike gently squeezed the junction of his neck. Mike’s fingers were calloused as they brushed against the bare skin exposed at the neck of Kevin’s t-shirt. He let go, and his boots crunched on the gravel as he walked away.  
  
“You too,” Kevin managed, barely loud enough to be heard. He stayed where he was until he heard Mike’s car rev, and the tires roll out onto the highway.  
  
The cicadas chirped in the night. Kevin turned back towards the light spilling out of the motel window. His brothers’ laughter grew louder as he eased back through the door, stepping carefully over the salt line across the threshold.  
  
“Hey Kevin,” Joe said as he lay sprawled over one of the beds. “Popcorn?”  
  
Kevin pasted a smile onto his face and waved Joe off. “In a sec.”   
  
The bathroom door clicked as he closed it and turned the lock. He leant against the basin, painfully aware of his brothers on the other side of the thin wall. He closed his eyes and willed his breath into a deep and even rhythm. He let the sound of the television, his brothers’ laughter, and the distant muted hum of the traffic all fade away. He took his time, enjoying the luxury of being able to concentrate, commit himself fully to the practice. Calmness stole over him.   
  
Carefully, he let his eyes drift open. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, all pale skin and deep shadows in the streetlight filtering in through the high-set window. He held up his hand, palm open to the ceiling. “Fiat lux et facta est lux,” he whispered, pouring his will into the words.   
  
A small ball of flickering silver light materialized in the palm of his hand. Kevin ignored it, staring at his own face, unable to process what he had seen. He snapped his fingers closed over the palm of his hand, canceling out the magical orb. Taking a deep breathe, he tried again. “Pario aequora,” he hissed, his tongue twisting around the phrasing.  
  
Cool, fresh water bubbled over his palm and into the basin. This time, there could be no mistaking the golden flash deep in his irises as the magic released itself.   
  
Kevin closed his fist, canceling the spell. He leant forward, hands on the edge of the basin, taking his weight until his forehead touched the cool glass of the mirror. Why had nobody seen this, told him, he wondered. Was Mike the only one who had noticed? He sighed, feeling exhausted from more than just the effort of materializing his will into tangible things.  
  
He jumped as someone banged on the door. “Yo, Kev! Come on, don’t fall asleep in there.”  
  
“Just a minute.” He splashed some water on his face and scrubbed it dry, trying to wipe away any sign of his thoughts. Turning on the light only to turn it off again as he opened the door, he grinned weakly at Joe. “You better not have eaten all the popcorn.”  
  
He watched the movie with them without seeing a single scene. All he could see was the looping memory of his face in the mirror, his eyes flashing from brown to gold over and over again.  
  
~//~  
  
Kevin didn’t remember falling asleep. He woke with a start, legs tangled in the sheets, heart racing, chased by unrecognizable monsters from his dreams.  
  
He forced himself to relax, concentrating on getting his breathing back under control. A quiet whimper had him sitting straight up in bed, almost falling out as his feet hooked the sheets again. He freed himself and crept across the dark carpet.  
  
Frankie was tossing and turning, making small whimpering noises of fear as his head thrashed on the pillow. By the faint glow of the streetlights filtering in through the curtains, Kevin could see damp tear tracks on his cheek.  
  
Kevin sniffed, and gently took Frankie by the shoulders. “Frankie? Hey, Frankie. Come on, little man, wake up. It’s okay, it’s only a dream. Come on.”  
  
Frankie woke with a gasp, his little body going rigid for a moment until his eyes focused in on his brothers’ face. “Kevin,” he whimpered.  
  
“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Kevin soothed, scooping his baby brother up in his arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He pressed his mouth to the top of Frankie’s head, his hands rubbing Frankie’s arms until the trembling finally began to subside. “Wanna tell me what it was?” he asked quietly.  
  
Frankie buried his face in Kevin’s chest and shook his head.  
  
“Shh,” Kevin murmured, shifting to stroke his hand soothingly down Frankie’s neck. “It’s okay, look.” He twisted so Frankie’s head was resting against him as he pointed around the room. “We’ve got salt across the threshold for spirits, and charms under the windows. Nothing can come in uninvited, and we’ve got the doors locked against anything that doesn’t need to ask. And you know what else you’ve got?” Frankie made a weak noise. Kevin tightened his arms around him. “You’ve got your big brother who will never, ever let anything bad happen to you. Got it?”  
  
“Got it,” Frankie snuffled, rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
Kevin hugged him tight as Frankie’s breathing slowly evened out and his hands stopped clutching so desperately at Kevin’s shirt. “Don’t tell Nick and Joe,” he said. “But you are totally my favourite.”  
  
Frankie snorted a laugh. “Of course I am, I’m awesome.”  
  
Kevin laughed and brushed Frankie’s hair off his face. “Okay now?”  
  
Frankie nodded, his face a picture of uncertainty. “Can you, maybe, stay here…”  
  
Kevin sighed. “Of course. Here.” Kevin shifted Frankie around until they were settled, Kevin resting against the headboard with Frankie safely nestled against him. He reached over and pulled up the covers. “Shh, you can go back to sleep, I’ve got you.”  
  
Frankie sighed and melted against him. Kevin surreptitiously tried to flex the cramp out of his arm from holding Frankie up for so long. Frankie murmured unhappily in his sleep at the moment, only settling as Kevin put his arm back.  
  
Kevin rolled his neck slowly and settled into his vigil, waiting for dawn.  
  
~//~  
  
Frankie had nightmares every night for the rest of the week, and Kevin forgot what sleep was like. After the third night, he sent Frankie off to get breakfast with Nick and Joe and barricaded himself in the bathroom.  
  
 _Are you awake? Can I call you?_  he texted. He perched himself on the closed toilet seat, clutching his phone. He rested his elbows on his thighs and let his head hang, too tired to think.  
  
He jerked awake as his phone vibrated in his hand. “Hello?”  
  
“Wow,” Mike said, his voice sleep-rough and warm. “You sound like shit.”  
  
Kevin laughed flatly. “Gee, thanks.”  
  
For a long moment, there was only static. “Okay, calling me, and then not calling me on saying shit. What’s wrong?”  
  
Kevin rubbed his temples. “Nothing, just,” he grimaced into the expectant silence. “Frankie’s having nightmares. Like, every night so far this week. And when he doesn’t sleep, I don’t sleep, and I’m ready to punch someone.”  
  
He could hear Mike shifting, and for a fraction of a second had the mental image of Mike, warm and sleepy under covers. The thought was scarily attractive. “Well,” Mike drawled. “As far as I can tell, you have two options. You can either drive over here and punch William -- he totally deserves it,” he added as Kevin choked on an exhausted giggle. “Or,” Mike continued more seriously. “You can spread the load. Get Joe and Nick to help.”  
  
Kevin stood up, already shaking his head. “No, Frankie’s my responsibility.”  
  
Mike made a rude noise over the static. “He’s their brother too. And unlike you, they’re not driving on no sleep. I’m not kidding, you sound like shit. Let them take some of the weight.”  
  
Kevin studied his reflection in the tiny mirror above the sink. His eyes were bruised and over-bright. “Frankie’s a handful after a nightmare. I don’t think they could handle him,” Kevin said finally. “And I’m not going to punch William,” he added quickly.  
  
“Then you need a third option,” Mike said flatly.  
  
“If you think of one,” Kevin started.  
  
“I’ll let you know,” Mike finished.  
  
Kevin turned around as he heard his brothers in the other room. “I’ve got to go. And Mike -- thanks.”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
~//~  
  
Frankie’s nightmares continued. Kevin found himself lying awake, waiting to hear that snuffling hiccup that was his cue to cross to the other bed and draw his brother into his arms. He held Frankie against his chest, and silently wished that whatever it was would just leave his little brother alone.  
  
On the fourth day after calling Mike, Kevin’s head was throbbing and nothing he took seemed to touch it. Everything was starting to hurt, the constant pull of tense muscles leaving a bone-deep ache. Frankie was asleep before the sun had finished setting, and Kevin stood at the end of the bed, watching him sleep, willing that tonight he would make it through unscathed.  
  
He looked over at his own bed, but he knew that it would be pointless. He paced the room instead, looking for something to occupy him, but the ache behind his eyes forced him to put aside the idea of research. For a brief moment, he considered the book, but discarded the idea. Magic wasn’t the cure for all ills, and the way he was feeling, he’d more likely make it worse than better.  
  
Frankie was sleeping deeply, his breathing calm and even. Kevin made a split-second decision. Snatching up his coat, phone, keys, he slipped out of the motel room and went next door. “Guys,” he called as he knocked on the door. “Just me.”  
  
The chain rattled as Nick opened the door. “Kev,” he said blandly, making no move to let Kevin in.   
  
Kevin pushed on the door, feeling the resistance of the security chain. “Come on, let me in. I need a break, can one of you guys go sit with Frankie for a while.”  
  
Nick’s eyes flicked from side to side, and Kevin felt his stomach turn to ice. “Nick,” Kevin said warningly. “Open the door, now.”  
  
Nick sighed, his entire body slumping as he closed the door. Kevin heard the snick of the chain being released, and pushed past Nick as he reopened the door. Kevin stood in the centre of the room and turn around on the spot. “Nick,” Kevin asked, forcing himself to remain calm. “Where’s Joe?”  
  
Nick approached slowly, hands out in appeasement. “Don’t flip,” Nick started. Kevin took a deep, steadying breath. “But he went out.”  
  
“Out where, Nick?” His nails dug into the palm of his hand as Nick told him. “Right,” he said with a calm he did not feel. The pounding in his head was making him feel vaguely nauseous. “You are going to stay with Frankie tonight. Get your things.” He handed Nick his room key. “I’m going to get Joe.”  
  
His tone brooked no argument, and Nick quickly and silently collected his things and slipped out the door. Kevin stayed where he was a moment longer, breathing against the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him with each throb of his headache.   
  
The bar was less than a block away, but Kevin drove, prepared for anything that Joe was going to throw at him.  
  
The noise of the jukebox clashed against his headache, and Kevin winced as he pushed through the door. The noise inside grated against him, and he had to steel himself before pushing on into the crowd.  
  
The smell of smoke mingled with the sharper tang of spirits and the earthy stink of spilled beer filled his nose, and bile rose up to burn the back of his throat. Kevin held his hand to his mouth, ignoring the stares as he hunted for Joe.  
  
He found his wayward brother shooting pool. Kevin stood for a moment, leaning against the wall, watching as Joe sunk the black. “Haha,” he crowed. “Pay up.”  
  
An older guy in a battered denim jacket slapped a ten dollar note into Joe’s outstretched hand and disappeared into the crowd. Joe waved the note above his head. “Hey, can I get another beer over here?”  
  
Kevin pushed his way over and grabbed Joe at the wrists. “How about let’s not, huh?” he hissed into Joe’s ear.  
  
He felt Joe stiffen, his muscles tensing to instinctively counter Kevin’s grip before stilling. “Uh, hi Kev,” Joe said, faux-bright. “Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
Joe was smart enough not to argue as Kevin half-dragged him out of the bar and pushed him into the passenger seat of the car. “Kev, I can....”  
  
Kevin stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Just, just save it Joe.”  
  
“But Kev!”  
  
Kevin winced and leaned against the steering wheel. “I don’t want to hear it, Joe,” he snapped, his head throbbing. “Seriously. I, I just can’t deal with this right now, okay.” He turned the key, listening as the engine rumbled into life. “I’m just so disappointed in you right now, Joe.”  
  
Joe stayed silent for the short trip back to the motel. Kevin slapped the keys into his chest as they moved to the door of Joe’s room. “Get inside. I’m just going to check on Nick and Frankie.”  
  
Nick answered the door at his gentle tap. “Hey, find Joe?” he whispered.  
  
“Yeah,” Kevin said curtly. “Frankie okay?”  
  
Nick’s mouth was a thin line as he stepped outside, pulling the door almost-closed behind him. “He had a nightmare,” Nick said. Kevin grimaced and bit back the urge to swear. “Yeah, but I think I’ve got him settled again. You should have told us it was that bad, man, we’d have helped. He’s our little brother too.”  
  
Kevin shook his head, ignoring the rebuke. “Thanks, I can watch….”  
  
Nick’s hand slapped into Kevin’s chest, stopping him cold. “I got him to tell me what his nightmare was,” Nick continued in the same calm, quiet tone.  
  
Kevin felt strangely stung by that, that Frankie would confide in Nick and not him. “What is it?” he managed to say.  
  
Nick blinked. “He’s dreaming of you. Dying, all by yourself with no one to help you.” Nick’s hand moved up to hold Kevin by the shoulder. “He’s afraid for you, Kevin.”  
  
Kevin said a silent prayer for strength, the one his mother used to say. “What happened when he realized I wasn’t here?”  
  
Nick shrugged. “He really woke up quick, but once I explained that you were with Joe, he seemed okay.” Nick smiled. “It was the idea that you were with Joe that settled it.”  
  
Kevin nodded. “Okay, let me just go tuck him in.”  
  
Frankie was curled up in the middle of a tangle of sheets. Kevin gently tugged and smoothed them out. Frankie made a little noise and rolled over, his eye cracking open. “Kevin,” he whispered, half-asleep.  
  
“Yeah, buddy,” Kevin said, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. “Just me, we’re back, everything’s okay. Go back to sleep.”  
  
Frankie mumbled something as his eyes drifted close again.  
  
Kevin moved slowly back to where Nick was standing guard by the door. “Thanks.”  
  
Nick opened the door and made a shooing gesture. “Go, deal with Joe, get some sleep. I’ve got this,” he added heavily.  
  
Kevin glanced back at Frankie, sound asleep under the covers. He scuffed his hand through Nick’s hair. “Lock it, and try and get some sleep,” he murmured.  
  
The light was still on in Joe and Nick’s room. Kevin rolled his shoulders as he let himself back in across the threshold. Joe was in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt, sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
“Kevin,” he began.  
  
“Joe,” Kevin cut him off. He opened his mouth, then sighed. “You know what, forget it. You’re underage, and what’s worse is that you snuck off. I’m angry, and you know I’m angry, and you know why. But it’s done.”  
  
Joe nodded. “I just wanted to have some fun,” he said softly. He waved at a crumpled pile of notes sitting on the table between the beds. “I made $80,” he added.  
  
Kevin sat down on the other bed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure. “Keep it, you earned it.”  
  
“Kevin, are you okay?”  
  
Kevin sat up straighter. “Go drink a glass of water. You’ll thank me in the morning. And let’s just get some sleep.”  
  
The light clicked out as they finally settled for the night. Kevin tossed from his back to his stomach, trying to get comfortable. Joe’s breathing was a different rhythm to Frankie’s, the feel of the room settling with a different energy.  
  
“Kev,” Joe whispered in the dark. “I really am sorry.”  
  
Kevin closed his eyes. “Get some sleep,” he repeated. Slowly, Joe’s breathing evened out. Kevin rolled onto his back and stared up at the dark ceiling, his ears pricking for any sound, his eyes burning with fatigue.  
  
Hours later, he finally drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

~//~

The load-bearing struts groaned as they bowed under the weight of the building falling into itself. Kevin spun around, choking on the dust. “Joe!” he yelled, coughing and struggling for air. “Nick!”

There was no response. Kevin ran through the seemingly endless series of chambers that extended far beneath the innocuous house above, one hand over his nose and mouth in a desperate attempt to filter out the dust. He moved on instinct, trusting himself to find his brothers in amongst the chaos.

He hit a junction. “Joe!” he bellowed.

Faint coughing reached his ears over the noise of tunnels collapsing. Kevin flew down a side passage, skidding on his knees to come to a stop by Joe. “Hey,” Joe managed, his face white with dust and pain.

“Are you hurt, how bad?” Kevin babbled, taking in the girder that lay across Joe’s hips.

“Just banged up,” Joe said. “It’s pressing down though, I can’t…” Joe gritted his teeth, going up on his arms as he tried to pull himself free. He collapsed a second later, coughing. “I’m a bit stuck,” he admitted with a bravado that didn’t reach his eyes.

They flinched together as a distant boom and a choking cloud of debris signaled the final collapse of another chamber. Kevin threw himself over Joe, protecting him as the worst of the dust flowed over them.

As the worst of it cleared, Kevin pulled himself back onto his haunches and studied the girder. Joe was stuck, protected from being completely crushed only by a tenuous pile of bricks and rubble by his left hip. If the girder rolled off it forwards or backwards, Joe would be crushed.

“Maybe together,” Joe panted. “I push up and you push it off?”

Kevin snorted, nearly choking on the dust. “Even if we were that strong, it wouldn’t work.” He wiped his face with his hands, feeling the grit and sweat mingling together, trying to gather his thoughts.

Joe turned his head, looking around. “Where’s Nick?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin admitted. “I haven’t seen him since we got separated.”

“You should go find him. Then come back and get me.” Kevin shook his head, the thought of leaving Joe here, pinned and vulnerable unbearable. “Kevin!”

“Joe!” Kevin yelled back. “Just shut up and let me think, okay?”

The sound echoed off the low ceiling, knocking yet more dust into the air. “Guys!” a voice yelled back.

Kevin stood up, unable to stop the hysterical laugh bubbling up as Nick loped into view. “Where have you been!”

Nick flashed Kevin a lop-sided grin. “I found the way out, and,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder as the dust parted to reveal more people. “These reprobates lurking around.”

William brushed past Nick, and cupped Kevin’s face in his hands. His thumb brushed at the grime on his cheek. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart.”

Kevin batted William’s hands away. “Cute, but come on, Joe’s stuck.”

From his prone position on the ground, Joe managed a sheepish little wave. “Hi.”

William made an exaggerated face. “Joseph, Joseph, Joseph,” he scolded lightly. “Lying around on the job again, I see. Tsk, tsk, tsk. For shame.”

Kevin looked up as someone bumped his shoulder. He smiled. “Hey,” he said quietly as William and Sisky started loudly debating who was stronger and should try lifting the girder first.

“Hey yourself,” Mike said with an answering smile. “You okay?”

Kevin nodded. “Be better once we get out of here.”

“Oi,” the Butcher said, snapping his fingers. “You two, get over here and help lift. You,” he added, jabbing a finger at Nick. “Get ready to pull sleeping beauty here clear!”

As Nick took Joe by the shoulders, the six of them spread themselves out around the girder. “Be careful it doesn’t roll,” Kevin warned.

William rolled his eyes, mouthing Kevin’s words, but the Butcher gave him a thumbs up. “On three, ladies. One, two, _three_!”

They groaned, arms straining. The girder lifted one inch under their combined effort. William swore as they settled it back down. “Okay, plan B, anyone?”

Mike grabbed Kevin’s arm and pulled him back. “Can you do your, your hocus thing,” he asked in a fierce whisper.

Kevin blinked, aware of everyone’s eyes on them. “I, I don’t know, I usually just do energy stuff…” he babbled. “It’s too big…”

Mike shrugged. “Isn’t everything energy? I’m sure I saw a PBS special on it.” In the distance came the sound of another collapse as more struts gave way. “Come on, you’ve got to try. Your brother needs you.” He took Kevin by the shoulders and propelled him forward towards the girder. “Just like you told me,” he whispered from behind into Kevin’s ear. “Believe. Believe in your magic. I believe in you.”

Kevin stared at the scene, at Joe pinned, his head cradled on Nick’s knees, at William and his crew openly staring. Kevin closed his eyes, his hand instinctively reaching up to hold the medallion around his neck. There was no time to consult the book, he’d have to do this on the fly.

“Take your time, Jonas,” William said as if from a great distance. “It’s not like the building is collapsing or anything.” Someone shushed him. Kevin ignored that too.

He extended one hand, palm out, letting himself go, letting down the barriers, finally, properly feeling the flows of energy in the space. There was the weight of the dust, and the greater pressure of the earth and buildings above, the steadying strength of ground beneath their feet. In comparison, the girder seemed nothing, a feather.

Kevin whispered a word, spread his fingers, and blew out his breath between them.

There was noise, but Kevin was floating, the reaction to the magic pushing him back. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled, and Kevin giggled as the energies tilted and span.

“Come _on_ , Kevin!” He laughed at the buzz of the bodies nearby, each so similar and yet so different. He let himself be pulled along, feeling the weight above him diminish as they climbed.

Cold air hit his skin like a slap. “Is he okay?” someone asked. Kevin smiled as the words floated through the air like slow-moving lightning.

“Magical backlash.” That was Nick. Kevin blinked, his head starting to swim, too much information pouring into his senses. Hands pushed him and he crawled onto a seat, his head falling into a lap, not his brothers, though they were close by. But it someone he could trust.

Kevin closed his eyes. The euphoria was shifting into nausea as he started to lose control of what he was feeling. “He doesn’t look so good,” a voice said above him. Kevin groaned and buried his face into something, material smelling of dust and fire. “Shh,” the voice said, petting his hair. “Hold on.”

The next few minutes passed in a blur of movement. The air was colder as he was once again pulled to his feet. “Just a little bit further, come on.”

Another voice. “Sorry, Kevin, but this is for your own good.”

The water was ice cold and ripped through him like a knife, shredding the energies that had entangled him. Kevin surfaced, gasping for air. “You _bastards,_ “ he hissed, already starting to shiver from the cold.

Nick was holding his hands, wet to the waist in the wide, shallow stream. “It was for your own good.” He repeated, grinning in the moonlight. “See, I was paying attention all those times you and mom talked endlessly about magic.” He swung their joined hands, skimming over the surface of the stream. “Flowing water breaks spells and disrupts magic.”

Kevin shivered. “Thanks,” he said through chattering teeth, feeling more like himself for every second the flow ran over his skin. “Can I get out now?”

Warm hands took him by the shoulder, and Kevin craned his head until he saw Mike’s face. “Welcome back,” he said fondly. “Come on.”

Nick and Mike manhandled Kevin onto the bank, where William and Sisky were waiting with a battered old blanket. It smelled musty, but it was dry, and Kevin gratefully wrapped it around his shoulders. “You couldn’t at least have taken my boots off first?” he asked shakily, unable to stop the shaking.

“No time,” William said, far too happily. “Magical emergency. Come on, little Jonas. We have food and drink in the van. Don’t argue,” he added with a wave of his finger.

Food and drink was a stale donut and lukewarm coffee from a thermos, but it had the desired effort. Kevin felt himself ground out as he swallowed the last dregs of the coffee under everyone’s watchful eye. Ignoring them, he turned to Joe. “You okay?”

He nodded, the dust clinging to his skin making him seem ghostly pale. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Thanks, man.”

Kevin punched his shoulder lightly.

“Well,” William said, unfolding himself from his perch on the rear bumper of Kevin’s car. “It is a lovely night,” he proclaimed.

“A night for lovers, even,” Sisky said. Chislett sniggered.

“Indeed,” William continued, never breaking stride. “But I for one would like to be behind a threshold before midnight. Particularly one with a nice, hot shower. Yes?”

Kevin nodded, shedding the blanket as he stood up. The air was freezing, and despite himself, he felt his teeth start to chatter again. Ignoring the unpleasant squelching in his boots, he walked over to his car.

Mike appeared, blocking his way as he reached for the handle. “Where do you think you’re going? Uh, no.” He jerked a thumb. “Backseat, with Joe.” He pushed Kevin into the back of the car, catching the blanket Nick threw him one-handed. “Nick, you know where we are going?”

Through the window of the backseat, Kevin saw William, Chislett, Sisky and the Butcher all lining up to stare. Feeling his cheeks warm, he ducked his head. “Are you escorting the young man home, Mr Carden?” William asked loudly.

Kevin watched Mike flip them off before he slung himself into the drivers seat. “Where to, Nick?”

They drove back to the motel in silence, the hum of the engine lulling Kevin into a doze.

Frankie was sitting up by the window, but he flung him self over to open the door as he saw Mike and Nick helping Joe and Kevin out the backseat. “What happened, are you okay?” he babbled hysterically as Mike helped Kevin into the room.

“We’re fine,” Kevin said, letting go of Mike to envelope his baby brother in a hug. “Things just got a little…hectic.”

Frankie hugged him back, making a face. “You’re all wet,” he said as he started wiggling to get out of Kevin’s grasp.

Kevin laughed and hugged him tighter, listening to Frankie’s happy squeal. “Okay, kiddo,” he said seriously, finally letting go. “You should have been in your pjs hours ago anyway. Go on, get changed.” He pushed Frankie towards the bathroom.

As the door snicked shut, Kevin stood and turned to face Mike. Every muscle was aching, and even the warmth of the room was doing little to ease his chill. “Thanks,” he said lamely. “For, umm…” he trailed off as he watched Mike sit down on the edge of his bed. “What?”

“I think I should stay tonight, just in case. Frankie’s just a kid, he can’t watch over you.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and hauled Mike to his feet. “I do not need watching over, I am fine,” he snapped, but without any real heat. Mike came to his feet easily, almost toppling into Kevin. “Really,” he said quietly, looking up at Mike.

“Okay,” Mike said with a nod after a long pause. “But we’ll be…somewhere.” He looked out the window and blinked. “I’ll text you the room number, and if there is _any_ problem, you or Frankie come get me, okay?”

Kevin laughed. “Fine, now go.” He pushed Mike out as Frankie froze coming out of the bathroom.

“Bye Frankie,” Mike called as Kevin closed the front door firmly in his face.

Frankie looked between the door and Kevin, clutching his towel. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Kevin said. But he couldn’t shake the smile from his face. “Get into bed, I’m just going to grab a quick shower, then I’ll tuck you in okay?”

“Okay. I like him,” Frankie said as he crawled under the covers.

“Who?” Kevin asked, grabbing up his things.

“Mike,” Frankie said sleepily.

Kevin said nothing as he headed for the shower, but he was already feeling a little bit warmer.

~//~

Kevin found Mike waiting for him, leaning against the hood of his car. “Good morning,” Kevin said, stretching out sleep-stiffened shoulders. In answer, Mike held out a steaming take-away cup of coffee. Kevin blinked. “Is that Starbucks?”

Mike shrugged. “Nick told me you what you liked.” Kevin took a cautious sip -- it was perfect frothy caffeinated heaven.

“Thanks,” he told Mike as he came to sit beside him on the hood. For several minutes they drank in companionable silence, listening to the sounds of the people in the other rooms slowly waking up.

“Is it always like that?” Mike asked suddenly, apropos of nothing.

Kevin blinked, confused. He glanced down at his cup, then over at Mike. “What, Starbucks?”

Mike’s laughter was loud and suddenly, dropping away almost as fast as it had arrived. “No, you idiot.” The last chuckles died away, and Mike’s eyes were looking everywhere except at Kevin’s face. “Your magic. I mean, that time in the factory, you seemed okay, but last night…”

Kevin made a face. “Last night was…not typical,” he said at last, choosing his words with care.

Mike raised one eyebrow in silent inquiry.

Kevin swished his coffee around the cup, choosing his words with care. “Last night…it was rushed, and ad hoc, and it wasn’t a real spell, just as much power as I could pull out of the air, and I didn’t have a circle, or anything to protect or distance myself…”

“Why not?” Mike asked abruptly.

Kevin made a noise at the back of his throat. “No time,” he said, a sarcastic note creeping into his voice. “In case you forgot, Joe was pinned and the ceiling was collapsing. Ring any bells?”

Mike grinned, knocking Kevin’s shoulder with his own. “Okay, but…you could have gotten hurt, doing it like that, right?”

Kevin shrugged, trying to keep the pretense of nonchalance. “I have Nick, and Joe, and even Frankie. They know the theory as well as anyone, even if they can’t do the practical. If I screw up, they’ll keep me safe.” He fidgeted with the rim of the cup, using his thumbnail to work apart the paper layers. “And vice versa. We look out for each other, that’s what we do.”

“So, what, you throw fireballs, Joe throws punches, Nick throws insults and Frankie just looks cute?”

Kevin burst out laughing. “You obviously haven’t heard Frankie’s insults,” he finally managed to splutter out. “Anyway, it’s a little more complicated than that.” Wiping his eyes, he added “We’re not quite that specialized.”

Mike crushed his empty paper cup. “Come on,” he said, jerking his chin towards his own car.

Kevin slip off the hood and followed Mike across the parking lot. “Where are we going?”

Mike didn’t answer until they were both in their seats. He turned over the engine. “I’m going to teach you something else besides hocus pocus.”

~//~

The field was more like a meadow, the grass still dew-damp beneath their feet. They had left Mike’s car pulled up beside the rusty and dilapidated fence, and apart from the distance hum of cars passing on the road, there was no sign of life.

“You want to train me how to fight,” Kevin said disbelievingly for the fourth time in as many minutes. He was too shocked to resist as Mike tugged his arms into a basic defensive position.

“Yeah. Come on.” He pranced around Kevin, testing the range with a lazy jab. Kevin ducked out of the way, firming up his defensive stance. Mike nodded approvingly. “First thing I learned,” Mike says, throwing a lazy right that skimmed past Kevin's chin. “Is you can't overspecialize. Yeah, you're good with spells, but how long do you think it'll be again until you come across something that doesn’t give you time to draw a neat circle on the ground?” His hands flew faster, forcing Kevin to back up over the slippery, uneven ground. “Your glowing eyes and pretty Latin are pretty useful, but it can’t be all that you know. That’s just stupid.”

Kevin smirked and moved. Mike’s body flew in a tangle of limbs, hitting the ground with a solid thump. Kevin straddled his chest, knees digging into his shoulders, pinning him like a bug to the ground. He huffed slightly and settled his weigh. “So,” he said, not even out of breath. “You think my Latin and my eyes are pretty?” he asked Mike with a laugh.

Mike grinned. “Pretty _special_ ,” he corrected as he twisted his hips and half-bucked Kevin off, enough to get leverage back in his left arm. He pushed, and Kevin rolled with it. The two men scrambled to their feet and eyed each other off. Mike grinned. “Oh, okay, it’s on now.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but extended one hand and flicked his fingers, the international signal for ‘bring it.’

Mike danced around the perimeter of Kevin’s reach, studying his options. “Nice move,” he commented, buying himself a little time to regroup and reassess.

“Dad taught me,” Kevin said shortly. “Not all ghosts are Caspers.”

Mike grinned, obviously amused. Kevin struck, and Mike hit the ground again, gasping to force the air back into his chest. Kevin huffed an angry breath as Mike kicked out on automatic, his heel just touching skin through Kevin’s shirt. He skipped backwards, and Mike rolled in the other direction, stretching out the distance between them. “Ooh, tricksy,” Mike said approving, staying half-crouched and ready to spring in any direction.

Kevin shook his head, trying not to show his amusement. “Trash talk is great for barroom brawls, but ghosts? They don’t care, they don’t remember, they don’t really feel anything except what’s holding them here and keeping them from passing on.” Kevin shrugged, never taking his eyes off Mike. “Just FYI,” he drawled. “Since we’re being educational and all.” He pointed a scolding finger at Mike as he skipped a few paces closer. “Who taught you to fight, anyway?”

“Self taught,” Mike smirked. Kevin groaned, and Mike took the chance to dart to his right, edging in closer even as he forced Kevin to turn to keep him in his sights.

Kevin held up both hands, palms out. “Then you have an idiot for a tutor. Come on, time out. Frankie could take you with all the prancing around you do.”

Mike stared at him. “Is this your attempt at trash-talk?” he asked.

Kevin closed the distance between them carefully, palms still out. “Honest assessment,” he said. “Here, look at your balance. May I?” Mike stilled as Kevin laid a warm hand over the bottom of Mike’s ribs. “You’re so high. You need to get lower, closer to the ground.” He other hand settled on Mike’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing up against the base of Mike’s neck. Despite himself, Mike shivered minutely.

Kevin stopped, studying him. “You okay?” he asked quietly, with honest concern.

Mike shrugged awkwardly, like he was considering his answer. “Just been a long time…since I last let anyone get this close,” he admitted quietly. “It’s okay,” he added hurriedly as Kevin started to move back. “Come on, what else about my balance?”

Kevin licked his lips nervously, but moved back in, replacing his hands to their original positions. “Hunker down. No, straight back, spread your legs a bit wider.” Mike bit his lip. Kevin forced his face into a neutral expression, avoiding looking Mike in the eyes, concentrating on the mechanics of hand to hand, not the body he was manipulating.

“Okay, umm. Try to imagine that under my hand here is all your weight -- your entire body’s weight, running from here straight into the ground, like a, like a fencepost.” He paused, eyes critically studying the arrangement of Mike’s limbs. “Straighten up, don’t slouch. This fencepost holds you up, it’s straight and solid. Visualize it.” He grinned and ducked his head. “I know it sounds weird, but trust me, it works. Trust me.”

Mike ducked his head, trying to meet Kevin’s eyes. “Just believe, huh?”

Kevin took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Mike. This close, Kevin felt like Mike was towering over, though there were probably only a couple of inches different between them. “Exactly. Straight and strong, come on.”

Mike’s hands drifted up, and Kevin didn’t move as they came up to cradle either side of Kevin’s face, Mike’s thumbs brushing lightly against the long sideburns, his fingertips buried into his hair. He leaned in slowly, giving Kevin plenty of warning. He felt Mike’s breath ghost against his lips, fast and shallow, as he leaned in.

Kevin’s lips were warm, slightly chapped and dry in the warm air. Mike brushed the gentlest of kisses first, and then pressed in again for a deeper kiss. He felt it the second Kevin froze up, going taut under his hands and mouth. He immediately broke off the kiss, but kept his hands tangled in Kevin’s hair.

Kevin’s eyes were closed, and as Mike gently rubbed his thumb in soothing strokes along the line of Kevin’s jaw, Kevin’s lips tightened into a thin, hard line. “Kevin?” he asked.

“Please,” he whispered back. “Don’t.”

Mike frowned, and he let his hands fall to his sides. Kevin didn’t move. “Sorry,” Mike said lamely. “I guess I read that wrong.”

“I…you…” Kevin shook his head, turned, and ran.

~//~

It was closer to lunch than breakfast by the time Kevin walked back to the motel. Joe and Nick were watching tv with Frankie, and Kevin felt a sudden stab of guilt for just wandering off and abandoning them without so much as a word.

“Hey,” Nick said, looking up as Kevin let himself in. “Where you been?”

“Out for a walk,” Kevin said with selective honesty. “Clearing my head. You guys okay?”

Joe hauled himself to his feet. A bruise had blossomed on his cheek, and the way he was moving made Kevin suspect he was feeling last night’s misadventure. “We were thinking burgers, but you had the keys. Wanna do a take-out run?”

Kevin picked up his duffel bag. “Let’s get packed up, and we can grab something on our way out of town, okay?”

Nick turned off the tv. “We’re leaving?”

Kevin nodded, not trusting himself to look at them. “Yeah, if we hurry, we can probably make it over the state line before it gets dark.”

Joe laughed. “What, you in trouble with the law?” His laughter died. “No, come on, man, let’s just stay and go in the morning.” He touched Kevin’s arm. “Seriously, my butt is, like, black and blue. Lying on my stomach is the only relief.”

Kevin snatched up a pillow from the bed and tossed it at him. “Take that with you, then.”

“Kevin,” Joe began again.

“No!” Kevin yelled, cutting him off. “We are going, we are going now, do not argue with me, end of story.”

Joe’s cheeks flushed, and he opened his mouth to yell back. Nick was at his side in an instant, gripping his biceps tight. “Come on, man,” he said quietly, warily watching Kevin. “Let’s go grab our stuff.”

Kevin turned back to angrily thrusting his stuff into his bag, not really paying attention to packing. If his life were a novel, he thought to himself, his lips would be tingling with the memory of Mike’s kiss. But all he felt was hot and flustered, his mind was whirling and he could feel another headache growing out of the tension in his shoulders.

Life wasn’t like a novel, he knew this. It had no happy endings.

“Kevin,” Frankie said quietly, crawling onto the bed and putting himself in front of his brother. “Why are we going?”

Kevin counted to ten in his head to get himself under control. “We just are. Get your things.”

Mike’s car wasn’t in the parking lot as Kevin eased them out of their bay. He picked a direction away from the field, and drove.

~//~

“Kevin.” Stella’s voice was crisp down the line. “There’s this amazing thing called ‘time off.’ You should look into it.”

Kevin dropped down on the end of the bed. The mattress sagged under his weight, and Kevin slumped into it, too tired to lift his head. “Stella,” he shot back, matching her tone. “Don’t you read comic books? Good is ever vigilant and evil never rests.”

Stella’s laugh was crystalline-sharp. “Newsflash, sweetie. Unless you’ve started wearing tights and a cape -- not a look I’d recommend, by the way -- you’re not a superhero. You’re Kevin Jonas, a human boy who needs a break.”

Kevin balanced his elbows on his knees, rubbing his temples with his free hand. “Anything, Stell,” he pleaded. “Come on, ghost, ghoul, goblin. Heck, vampire even.”

There for a long moment of static. “Okay, vampires? That’s it, I’m cutting you off.”

“Stella!”

“Don’t ‘Stella!’ me, buddy,” she growled. “You are taking a break. Sit back, sleep in, catch a movie, do normal stuff for a week. Then we’ll see about a job.” Kevin made a face into the receiver. “And don’t think I won’t know if you go dig out a monster anyway. My magic works better than yours over long distance, remember. Me, seer, you, on vacation. Got it?”

“Do you see me saluting, ma’am?” Kevin sat up and sketched a salute to thin air.

“Don’t get smart with me, mister,” Stella shot back with a laugh. “Sarcasm is my shtick.”

Kevin sighed. “Stella,” he said seriously. “It’s all well and good to talk about vacations, but in the meantime, people are going to get _eaten_. Ghosts are going to haunt and monsters are going to go bump in the night. I can’t….”

“Do it all yourself,” Stella cut in archly. “No, you can’t. And it’s covered. I know you and William have your differences.” Kevin snorted, but Stella continued like he hadn’t interrupted. “But he can cover it for a week. He’s a good hunter, and he knows his stuff, and he’s not carrying the burdens you are carrying.”

Kevin was on his feet. “Burdens?” he asked icily.

Stella sighed. “Okay, maybe not burdens. Responsibilities. Whatever. They need the break as much as you do, Kevin.”

Kevin tried one last time. “But William doesn’t….”

“William has an entire team of well-trained people. I know you know them. Come on, you had Mike tagging along with you last time!” Kevin winced, the memory he had been running so furiously from slamming back into him with full force.

“Kevin,” Stella’s voice changed tone, from scolding to something a lot more dangerous. “Kevin, what’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Kevin choked out. “Going on vacation, starting now. Talk to you later, Stella.” He snapped the phone shut before she could answer and threw it at the bed. It bounced off and clattered across the floor.

Kevin groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. His eyes were burning, and he knew he should grab a nap while Nick and Joe were watching Frankie, but he knew it would be pointless.

He kissed a boy. He kissed Mike.

And he liked it.

His hysterical little laugh sounded flat in the tiny room. Bending over, he scooped up his phone, carrying it with him as he continued through to the tiny ensuite. He dropped it with a clatter next to the basin, flicking on the taps until the stream was steaming hot. He splashed water onto his face, scrubbing back his hair until it was dripping wet.

It didn’t change anything. He kissed a boy. And that was, well, wrong. He remembered that, it was something that was whispered about when he was younger and surrounded by their extended family, dad’s parishioners, mom’s friends. It was something they never directly said, but he knew it, just like he knew that there was magic in the air and good people went to heaven.

Kevin stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection frowned back at him as a treacherous little voice in his head made itself heard.

Why?

He fumbled pulling a towel off its hook, and rubbed it over his head, trying to straighten out the facts in his mind, running through the half-remembered reasons and all implicit assumptions he could recall.

The problem was Mike. In his mind, Kevin tried to apply the reasons to him, and they kept falling short. In his memories, Kevin vaguely recalled it being called a sin, those who did it monsters, evil in a different way to the monsters that were slain with salt and iron, because they chose to be that way.

But Mike bought him coffee, and was someone he confided in. Mike saw his weakness and didn’t fault him for it. Mike was someone Kevin felt he could trust almost from the moment they met. Mike teased him and challenged him, and didn’t treat him like a kid to be coddled or a freak to be stared at. Mike paid attention to him.

Mike kissed him like he maybe loved him, and wanted him to know that.

And Kevin couldn’t see what was so bad about that.

His phone buzzed, rattling against the edge of the basin. Kevin flipped it open, freezing at the name on the display. Finally, he pressed the button and read the new message.

_chelsea called. are you okay? or have i totally fucked this up? just let me know your ok, pls._

Kevin’s thumb hovered over the buttons for a long minute, eyes squeezed shut. Finally, he closed his phone without replying. Kevin turned off the lights, grabbed his jacket, and let himself out of the motel room.

He didn’t want to be alone right now. In the silence, he could hear himself think too clearly.

~//~

The wind kicked up the crunchy brown leaves, making them swirl between Kevin’s boots as he walked downtown. The flow of people confused him for a moment, until he realized it was Saturday -- he’d always had trouble keeping track of the days without some external schedule to keep him on time.

The crowds thickened as he approached the centre of downtown. There was a square, surrounded by shops. Despite the chilly breeze, people were sitting at little tables, scattered around in front of a handful of small cafes, chatting and drinking and enjoying the music of a trio of buskers on the far side of the square, their lives unburdened by monsters and darkness and death.

Kevin found himself curiously eying the young couples, boys and girls out on dates, and forced himself to look away.

There was a smattering of applause as the buskers finished a number. Kevin’s head snapped up as the applause died down. “Thank you, thank you. Our next number is a little something my brother here wrote, we hope you like it.”

With a sinking feeling of dread, Kevin moved around until he had a clear line of sight on the musicians over a small fountain.

Joe was laughing as Nick strummed his guitar, dad’s old guitar, and began picking out the chords. Frankie jumped on the spot, enthusiastically shaking a battered and taped-up tambourine.

“Friend calls me at nine o’clock  
Says get the car its time to rock  
Never heard him speak this way…”

Kevin watched, stiff-lipped and frozen to the spot, as they finished the song. Frankie picked up his battered hat off the pavement and held it out to the front row of the gathered crowd, smiling and nodding as they tossed his coins.

Nick’s grin faded as he spotted Kevin watching them. Nudging Joe, he reached down and picked up his guitar case.

“Thank you, ladies and gents, you’ve been a great crowd, but now it’s time for us to go.”

Kevin forced himself to stay where he was as his brothers quickly packed up their gear. Their audience dispersed slowly back into the crowds around the square, and nobody spared them a second glance as the trio made their way slowly over to the fountain where Kevin was waiting, arms crossed.

“We asked,” Joe said, starting his argument before Kevin could even open his mouth. “We asked, and they said it was okay for us to busk for a bit, as long as we didn’t get too loud.”

Kevin knuckled his forehead, trying to marshal his thoughts. “Just…oh, let’s just go.”

They made the long walk back in silence, Joe holding Frankie’s hand as he led the way. Kevin followed, walking side by side with Nick.

Only once they were back inside the motel room did Joe try again. “We got permission, and people liked us, so don’t you dare….”

Kevin cut him off. “Frankie is _nine_ , Joe. He’s too young.”

“I am not!” Frankie shouted. “They loved me.”

Kevin took a deep breath, forcing himself not to yell however much he wanted to. He sat down on the end of the bed, and pulled Frankie over until they were eye to eye. “Frankie, you are nine,” he repeated. “If the police came, they’d probably want to speak to your parents. And then they’d ask more questions, and maybe take you all in, and then where would we be?” He looked up at Joe and Nick. “I don’t know how else I can say this,” he said, pulling Frankie into his arms in a loose hug. “We have got to fly under the radar, at least until you’re all a bit older. They could split us up if they thought they had reason. We can’t give them a reason. Do you understand me?”

Joe and Nick shuffled their feet. “We get it,” Nick said finally. “We’re sorry.”

Kevin rested his chin lightly on the top of Frankie’s head. Soon he would be too tall for Kevin to do this. He held on tighter. “You were good,” he admitted by way of peace offering.

Joe grinned widely and held his hand up for a high-five. Frankie giggled and leaned forward to return it. Joe turned to Nick, arm still up. “Come on, brother, don’t leave me hanging.”

With a grudging smile, Nick slapped his fingers against Joe’s palm. “Awesome. Hey Frankie, wanna watch a movie?”

Kevin watched them go, Frankie still shaking the tambourine.

“Kev?” Nick closed the door behind his two brothers and came to sit next to Kevin on the end of the bed. The springs squealed in protest, and their arms bumped together as the mattress caved slightly inwards. “You okay?”

Kevin made a rueful face. “Would you believe me if I told you you were the third person to ask me that today?”

Nick shrugged, his arm rubbing against Kevin’s. “Given the way you’ve been acting lately, yeah, I would.” He tipped his head sideways, leaning it against Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin felt his knotted muscles unravel slightly as he leaned into it, enjoying the rare contact.

They sat in silence for a long time. The heater clicked and whirred into life, adding a soft buzz to the quiet. Finally, Nick shifted, turning his head. “Kevin, did something happen between you and Mike?”

Kevin huffed out a surprised breath. “Why do you think that something happened between me and Mike?”

Nick nudged his chin against Kevin’s shoulder. “Because Mike grabbed me in the parking lot and asked a whole lot of questions about you, and then I saw you two get into his car and drive away, and then you walked back without him, and pretty much made us run away. So I ask again: what happened?”

Kevin stared down at his hands, his thumbs nervously crossing and uncrossing themselves. “He kissed me,” he admitted.

Nick laughed. “Please tell me you kissed him back.” Kevin’s head snapped around. “Cos that boy,” Nick added. “Has had the biggest crush on you since day one.”

Kevin spluttered incoherently. “Nick, he’s a guy. _I’m_ a guy. We can’t….”

“Can’t what?” Nick cut in. “Kevin, I know you’re serious about the job, but even you are allowed to have some fun.”

Kevin swallowed hard. “Do you remember,” he said at last, stuttering slightly over the words. “When we were living in the parish house, and there were those two guys who wanted to get married in the church?” he asked slowly.

Nick shook his head. “No,” he said slowly, searching his memory. “I must have been too young. Did that really happen? Wow, way to go dad!”

Kevin twisted his fingers together. “Dad turned them down,” he said quietly.

Nick froze. “Oh,” he breathed as he finally understood what Kevin wasn’t saying. He leaned into Kevin, pressing their sides together. “If was a different time then, things have changed,” he said quietly.

Kevin laughed bitterly.

“No, listen to me. Dad didn’t know everything.” Kevin winced. “Hear me out,” Nick continued. “On this, dad was wrong. Or you’re remembering wrong, whatever. Believe me, it’s not bad that Mike likes you.” Nick paused. “Or if you like him. What’s important is that you guys are into each other.” He nudged Kevin’s arm with his elbow. “That’s key. And if you really want to keep doing this job, that’s also rare. I say grab it while you can.”

Kevin shook his head. “Nick, I can’t…”

“Why not?” Nick cut him off. “He’s pretty cool, we all like him, and he sure likes you if all the questions he was asking me were any indication.”

Kevin froze. “He asked you…” he squeaked.

“Questions,” Nick confirmed gleefully. “Lots and lots of questions.” He got up off the bed and drifted over to the door. “Go get him, tiger. You have our blessing,” he added, laughing loudly as he shut the door behind him.

Kevin sat on the bed, stunned. Through the wall, he heard Joe and Nick laughing. The sound propelled him up, and he snatched up his phone before he could over think it any more. The message was still in his inbox.

_It’s okay, we’re okay, I just need time. But you seem to have my brothers approval._

The reply came less than a minute later.

_Is that good?_

_I’ll let you know_ Kevin texted. He tossed the phone on the bed and went next door to hang with his brothers. They smirked at him as he entered. Kevin glared them into silence as he flopped down on the floor next to Frankie, stealing one of his pillows.

The movie was full of explosions and not much plot. It was completely mindless and exactly what Kevin needed.

~//~


	4. Chapter 4

The days dragged by slowly. Kevin suspected that Stella and Joe had been talking, because his brothers suddenly seemed incredibly unwilling to even think about a job. Instead, they suggested day trips and found every tourist trap on the map. Kevin let them drag him from place to place, trying to stop his mind from wandering too far.

His thoughts were dangerous territory these days.

Instead, he let Joe get them good and lost, following the road he had put them on up into the mountains. The twisting roads demanded his concentration, the clear air freezing his nose and lips every time they climbed out of the car.

They stopped in a remote town perched on the steep slopes, surrounded by pine trees, their scent blasting through the air. It seemed to Kevin that each lungful left him scrubbed clean and raw, through and through. He could smell the coming snow, the first true blast of winter, and knew that they needed to be back on the main highways before it engulfed them. But it was hard to be practical when Frankie was yelling happily, chasing Nick and Joe around the pines around the cabins.

He stayed up long after Frankie had gone to bed, sitting by the window, listening as distant voices dwindled and faded, the lights in the other cabins going out one by one until the place was dark. Above him, the stars seemed brighter, clearer, than he could remember seeing in a long time. He watched the moon rise, a huge crescent that slid up from the horizon to hang over his head.

It was a kind of mediation, just sitting, watching the sky. Slowly, Kevin’s thoughts started to drift, back in time to when he was much younger, sitting on his mothers’ lap, surrounded by her warmth, her scent. The book was a dusty presence on the table in front of them, and his mother turned the pages, one by one, her finger drifting across the latin phrases, making him repeat them over and over until he had them just right.

Struck by a sudden impulse, Kevin got up and retrieved the book from his bag. He hadn’t looked at it since that horrible night when his magic had nearly backfired, a little scared, he could admit to himself, of what it contained. He turned the pages slowly, looking at it with fresh eyes. Since he’d inherited it, he’d been so focused on the practical, on the individual spells and incantations, that he’d stopped seeing it as a single thing, a whole in and of itself.

But it was a whole. He leaned over it, feeling that original awe sweep through him as he read it again as it was meant to be read, one page after another. The book was more than a grimoire, a set of spells. It was more than a manual.

It was a love letter to magic itself.

Kevin scooped the book into his arms and curl up with it, slowly turning the pages, feeling the story seep into him as he read each line anew. It was magical, and it was beautiful, and for the first time, he started to understand why his mother had cherished it.

His eyes felt full as he turned the last page, his eyes swirling with the curls of the calligraphy. He closed the book, exhaling as his entire body relaxed. Outside, through the window, he could see the first tendrils of dawn seeping over the horizon. Hugging the book to his chest, Kevin let himself out, moving stiffly after spending a night in the hard-backed chair. He stood on the stoop and watched the sun rise, feeling more alive than he had in a very long time.

In his arms, his mothers’ book felt warm, and he could smell her between the pages. His eyes burned as he hugged it closer and decided that maybe it was time to say goodbye. Maybe it was time to stop trying to be like them, and just be himself again.

The thought was terrifying. Kevin had no idea who he was anymore.

He tilted his face to the dawn and let the sunlight dry his cheeks.

~//~

“Dude, you’re not getting sick are you?” Joe flung his arm over his mouth. “Don’t breathe on me if you are.”

Nick punched him in the arm. “Nice,” he said. “All sympathy.” He turned back to Kevin. “You do look horrible, though.” He glanced down briefly at Frankie, who was industriously making a face out of his bacon and eggs. “Did you get some sleep?”

Kevin rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine,” he said through a yawn. “Must just be that mountain air.” He rolled his eyes at the look Joe and Nick swapped. “Really, fine. Besides, I want to start heading down today. If we make good time, we could be back on the main highway by lunchtime.”

“Okay,” Nick said uncertainly. “If you’re sure.”

Kevin nodded, turning to smile at the waitress bearing down on them with a carafe of coffee. “Excuse me, do you know if the roads down are clear?”

She shrugged. “Last I heard they were, but if you’re going, you better leave soon. There’s a storm forecast for tonight.”

Kevin nodded his thanks as he turned back to his brothers. “That settles it. We’re out of here this morning.” He nudged Frankie with his elbow. “Eat it before it gets cold.”

Frankie made a face but obediently shoved an entire rasher of bacon into his mouth. Kevin rolled his eyes indulgently and sipped his coffee, mentally planning their next move.

~//~

Kevin woke slowly, feeling groggy and bruised. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the beep of electronics, and further away, the distance hum of many voices. He tried to rub his eyes, and something tugged and stung the back of his hand.

“Easy.” Warm hands wrapped around his, settling them back down. “You’ll pull out your IV.”

Kevin tried to talk, but barely managed a croak.

“Water?” As the cool liquid touched his lips, Kevin realized how painful his thirst was, and tried to swallow more. “Easy,” the voice said with a gentle laugh. “You’ll make yourself sick. Or choke. Neither is very pleasant.”

Kevin blinked as his antiseptic surrounds finally started to come into focus. He looked around the room, putting the pieces together. “I’m not…okay, what happened, and why are you here?”

Mike put the plastic cup back on the shallow tray by his bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked.

Kevin raised one eyebrow. “Question with a question, bad form,” he blinked, the overhead lights aggravating the steady throb behind his eyes. His thoughts felt sluggish and slow. “Umm, breakfast on the mountain. Your turn.”

“You were in a car crash.” He held up his hands. “Your brothers are fine,” he added quickly. They just went for a walk to find Frankie some lunch.”

Kevin tried to sit up. Every muscle in his back screamed at him, and he flopped back down in defeat. “And you were just passing through?”

“You had a pretty bad concussion. You were coherent when the medics came, apparently, but went downhill quick after that, and passed out. Nick called me. In a panic.” He quirked a self-depreciating grin. “Apparently, doctors don’t really like talking medical opinion with two teenagers and a grade schooler. I’m here as the nominal adult authority.”

Kevin laughed, wincing as the movement stressed his ribs.

“Yeah, you banged yourself up pretty bad. Hang on, let me call the nurse.”

The next few hours passed by in a blur of brotherly hugs and medical prodding. Kevin stoically bore the questions and tests as doctors in white coats took copious notes.

“Okay,” one of the doctors said as Kevin lay back, exhausted after the neurologist has finished with him. “We’re going to try the MRI again.”

“Again?” He wished that his brothers, or even Mike, were here. There was obviously much he was missing.

The doctor coughed and looked sheepish. “We’ve, uhh, been having trouble with our MRI. It’s,” he made a rueful face. “It’s been having trouble getting a clear image. But we’re running a diagnostic and it should be ready for you shortly.”

“Can my brothers come wait with me?”

The doctor nodded as he left, and the nurse ushered his brothers back in. Frankie climbed up onto the bed and leant against Kevin’s thigh. “You okay?” he asked seriously.

Kevin grinned, stroking his hair. “Apparently, they’re having trouble with their MRI.”

Nick and Joe sniggered. Mike looked confused. “What, why is that funny?”

Nick smiled at him. “Things like MRIs, CAT scans, even X-rays, don’t really work well on people like Kevin.”

Mike looked over at Kevin in confusion. Kevin wiggled his fingers. “Hocus pocus.”

Joe nodded. “You should have heard mom’s stories about getting Kevin’s ultrasounds. Between the two of them, they nearly blew up the machine.”

Mike looked unimpressed. “But, Kev, you took a pretty big hit. If you can’t take an MRI, how can they check for brain bleeds, or….”

Kevin waved him off. “I’m fine. Trust me, I’d know if something was majorly wrong.”

Before Mike could argue further, the orderlies bustled into the room. “Next stop, MRI,” one of them announced cheerfully as he parked the wheelchair.

“Roll on,” Kevin said, waving as they wheeled him out of the room.

For the rest of the day, Kevin stole catnaps in between listening to the doctors argue. The second lot of scans was no better than the first, and although his brothers’ accepted his assurances that he was fine apart from the bruises, Mike was less easily allayed.

“I just want to get out,” he whined to Mike as dinner was delivered. He poked the gelatinous mass and put his fork aside, his weak appetite evaporating. “I hate hospitals.”

“Poor baby,” Mike said, feet up on the bed as he rocked back dangerously on the room’s visitor’s chair. “Having to suffer while people make sure you’re not about to croak. What a hardship.”

Kevin smirked and laid back, shifting on the pillow, trying to find a position that didn’t press against any of his bruises. He stared at the ceiling, blinking as a question occurred to him. “Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to our car?”

~//~

Kevin grimaced as he flipped through the various bits of paper.

“That bad, huh?”

“Just complicated,” he told Joe. He put down the papers, and rubbed his aching neck. “You did good, by the way. If the cops had seen what was in the trunk, well…”

Joe laughed. “Oh man, imagine trying to explain that.” He pulled his face into a parody of seriousness. “Why yes officer, that’s a 22, a revolver, and a shotgun. And several knives. No, you probably don’t want to open that box. Is there a problem, officer?” He paused, and burst out laughing again.

Kevin shuffled the paperwork into a folder as their chuckles died away. “At least it wasn’t our fault. Then this might have dragged on for months. As it is, I think we can probably get the hood and panels fixed by next week, and the engine checked over. Then we’ll just have to keep an eye on it.”

“Maybe,” Joe said cautiously. “Maybe we can even think about getting a new car?”

Kevin shook his head. “With what, monopoly money? The trust doesn’t dole out money in lumps, and it’s barely enough to get by on as it is.”

Joe looked furtive. “Maybe…” The door banged open, and Joe fell silent.

“Hey, guess what,” Nick said excitedly, skidding into the room. “We hit the jackpot.”

Kevin twisted in his seat, watching Mike as he swaggered in, herding Frankie before him. “Jackpot?” His eyes narrowed. “Did you take them somewhere? And not tell me?”

Nick scoffed. “Whatever. Do you want to know what we found or not?”

Kevin kept his eyes on Mike a moment longer, then slowly turned to Nick. “Okay, what did you find?”

“The local wreckers have the hood and panels we need to fix the car.”

Mike leaned against the wall. “I checked the numbers and everything. A coat of paint, and you’ll never know.” He grinned. “I got them to put them aside for you. All you need to do is get them the cash and they’re yours.”

Joe leaned forward across the table and tapped the pile of papers meaningfully. “On the road again,” he sang, low and enticing.

Kevin stood up. “Fine, did you get their card?” He didn’t wait for Mike to answer. “It’s in your car? Okay, let’s go get it.” He physically pushed Mike out the door.

Mike let his momentum carry him back a few steps further as Kevin pulled the door shut behind him with a satisfying slam. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kevin shook his head. “Why are you even here?”

Mike stilled. “You guys needed a hand,” he said with a little shrug. “No,” he added as Kevin felt a wave of anger sweep through him. “Not in the way William thinks it. A hand the way a friend lends a hand. Equals.” He took a small step closer. “I’d like to think you’d do the same for me.”

“Friends,” Kevin said flatly.

Mike tipped his head to one side. “Well, I think you know where I stand regarding you and me and something more.” He swallowed hard. “That one is still in your ballpark. But I’d like to think we had ‘friends’ down.”

Kevin pursed his lips. “Yeah. Definitely friends. As for the rest…” he dared to look up at Mike and offered a tiny, apologetic smile. “Can you give me a little more time to get back to you on that?”

Mike beamed. “That’s not a no.”

Kevin burst out laughing. “It’s not an answer at all.”

Mike shrugged, hands in his back pockets. “But I can live with waiting.”

Kevin rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re insane, you know that, right?” He looked at Mike’s answering grin. “Of course you do. Come on, give me the card for this place so I can fix my wheels.”

Mike flipped him the card. “Do you know anything about fixing cars?”

Kevin flicked the card between his fingers. “No, that’s why I’m taking you with me.”

When they went back inside, Joe, Nick and Frankie were sitting on the bed, grinning. Nick was trying for nonchalance, but Joe had already given up pretense and was smirking madly. He winked and flashed Kevin a thumbs up.

Kevin ignored him and went to make some more calls.

~//~

It had been a long week.

By the third day, Kevin had done enough staring at the walls to last a lifetime, and was ready to kill anyone who asked after his head. By the fourth day, even Joe was walking on eggshells.

Mike designated himself chauffeur on the fifth day, ferrying Kevin from pane lbeaters to hospital appointments, leaving the other three to finish packing up, ready to move on. Kevin let himself be dragged around, signing paperwork, answering the doctors’ stupid questions, moving on automatic.

He hated not having a purpose, a goal to work towards, a task to complete. It gave him too much time to think, about the book, about his life, his brothers, what he wanted and what he believed.

“You okay over there?”

Kevin blinked, catching his wavering reflection in the glass of the passenger window. “Yeah,” he said weakly. “Just thinking.”

He caught the sideways glance Mike threw him. “Bad for your health. I try to avoid it whenever possible.”

Kevin summoned up a smile. “That explains so much about you.”

Mike laughed. “Oh, and here I was thinking you were the nice one!” His laugh died away as he indicated the turn. “But come on, spill. You look like someone just kicked your puppy.”

Kevin made a rueful face. “We never had a puppy. We moved too often.”

Mike’s eyes flicked sideways. “Do you want a puppy?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “We move too often,” he repeated.

Mike took a deep breath. “You really are a dad, aren’t you?”

“Wow,” Kevin said, honestly surprised. “I don’t know whether or not that was a compliment.”

“More a general observation.” They pulled up at a stop light. “Nick tells me,” he added. “That you used to be quite the dork, though.”

Kevin burst out laughing. “Oh, that’s definitely not a compliment.” He shifted in his seat, choosing his words with care. “You talk to Nick a lot about me, don’t you?”

Mike gave a little shrug of his shoulders. “I’m curious and he answers my questions. Though,” he paused as the lights switched to green. “I am wondering what Kevin the dork was like now.”

Kevin sat up straight and determinedly looked out his window. “I’m not talking to you if you keep calling me a dork.”

Mike laughed at him kindly, and a friendlier silence descended as they continued to drive. Kevin frowned as he finally started to pay attention to the scenery outside. “Where are we going?”

Mike kept his eyes on the road. “We’re taking the scenic route.”

“The scenic route?” Kevin echoed flatly.

Mike nodded. “I think you need it.”

Kevin didn’t know what to say to that, so he turned back to the window, watching the world speed past outside. The engine purred as they cruised past shops and homes, sports fields and schools, an entire world that Kevin could look at but never touch.

“Frankie would love a puppy,” Kevin said suddenly.

“He sure would,” Mike agreed calmly.

“He should have a puppy,” Kevin continued on blindly, rambling, unable to stop himself. “And a room of his own, and the chance to go to school, and, and he should….” He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to cut off the words.

“He should what, Kevin?” Mike asked gently.

Kevin closed his eyes. “He should have a mom and dad there, who love him very much, and three brothers who are just his brothers, who aren’t pretending to be anything else.”

“Hey,” Mike said, tapping his arm. “You do a great job with those kids, don’t ever let yourself forget that.”

Kevin opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. “I’m forgetting them,” he admitted in a tiny whisper. “Mom and dad. I’m…some days I wake up, and I forget to feel sad, that they’re gone and they really aren’t coming back.”

The tires crunched as Mike pulled them up on the side of the road. “Hey,” he said gently. “That’s okay. That’s natural. You’ve got to move on sometime.”

Kevin hugged his arms around him. “I, I don’t know anymore,” he whispered, not daring to look at Mike. “I don’t know who….” He took a deep breath and let himself say it. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Jesus,” Mike breathed. “Fuck, come here.” Kevin pushed himself into Mike’s arms and let himself fall apart.

His head was aching, mouth dry, when the shaking finally subsided. He pushed himself off Mike’s chest and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “We better head back, they’ll be wondering where we are,” he said, voice hoarse and croaky.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked, one hand still on Kevin’s shoulder.

Kevin managed half a smile. “I will be.” Slowly, Mike withdrew back and started the car again. Kevin took deep breaths, trying to regain control of his spinning centre.

“Can we…I mean, keep this between us? The others don’t need to…I wouldn’t want them to worry,” Kevin stuttered out as the motel sign loomed ahead on the road.

Mike pulled them in and cut the engine. “Our little secret,” he said, reaching over to stroke Kevin’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “But you need to promise me, don’t let this fester. It could eat you alive from the inside, if you let it.”

Kevin nodded and got out of the car.

Joe met them at the door. “Hey, about time,” he said, eying Kevin warily. “Everything okay?”

Kevin pushed everything away and faked happy. “A clean bill of health. What’s up?”

Joe watched him for a second more, searching his face. Kevin forced himself not to think of what had just happened in the car, and eventually Joe blinked. “Stella called. She’s had a premonition.”

“What kind of premonition?” Mike asked, coming up to stand just behind Kevin, a warm, solid presence.

Joe’s eyes flicked to Mike briefly, and Kevin caught the fleeting look of surprise at how close they were standing. Joe took a deep breathe, looking back at Kevin.. “The blood-filled, screaming kind. She wants to know if we can help.”

Kevin felt himself straightening up. “Call her back,” he said firmly as the old, familiar weight settled back across his shoulders. “Tell her we’re on our way.”

~//~

The mansion was a picture of genteel class, shabby and fading but still showing the echo of its once-grand magnificence. The floorboards creaked and groaned as they let themselves in through the broken French doors at the back of the house.

As soon as they entered, Nick’s EM detector went ballistic. Nick shut it off with a flick of his thumb. “I guess that means we’re in the right place,” he said, trying for bravado but falling short.

Stella’s description of her vision had left them all uneasy.

Kevin looked around, playing his torch over the crumbling balustrades and dust-laden mantelpieces. The place seemed abandoned, untouched by humans in a long, long time. The chill in the air seemed to be made of more than the cool nighttime breeze. The small hairs on the back of his neck were already on end, and he kept turning, feeling like he was just seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Definitely the right place.”

Mike nudged him with his elbows, and shone his own torch up the rickety stairs. “How about me and Nick take that, and you and Joe find the back stairs?”

Kevin was wary about splitting up, but the house was huge, and Stella was almost hysterical in her insistence that this ghost needed to be vanquished quickly. “Okay. Back here in fifteen?”

Mike nodded, already heading to the stairs. Joe patted Kevin’s shoulders as he passed. “Luck,” he said simply. The pair disappeared up the stairs, swallowed by the gloom.

Kevin glanced over his shoulder at Nick. “Come on.”

The house groaned, the old wood squeaking and moaning as it settled. In the walls, Kevin could hear the scuttle of mice, and once or twice he thought he caught the distant sound of Mike and Joe’s voices over their heads.

They walked slowly, careful of the old wooden floorboards and the shards of glass beneath blown out windows.

“No graffiti,” Nick noted quietly. “If it’s been abandoned all this time, you’d think it would have been used as a squat.”

Kevin chewed on his lip. “I guess whatever’s here scared off anyone who came to spend the night.” They continued on, following the hall along, passing under a door hanging half off its hinges and through into the old servant’s area.

“How old is this place?” Nick wondered aloud.

Kevin played his light along both sides of the junction. To his left, in the distance, he could hear a steady drip-drip-drip. The air smelt musty back here, stale and still. “A hundred years or so. It’s just that no-one has touched it in decades.” He didn’t need to remind Nick what their hasty research had shown -- the horrible fate that had befallen anyone who tried to claim the old house.

They headed to their right, sweeping their torches into side rooms as they passed. The piles of old pots and pans lay where they had fallen, old metal racks and hooks rusted through and disintegrated. The quiet became absolute the deeper they went into the house.

Nick shivered, his breath hissing over his teeth. Kevin swung the torch around, staring as the exhaled air seemed to crystallize, freezing in mid-air. “Nick? See that?” he said warningly, backing up.

Nick spun on the spot, his torch whipping around to illuminate a tiny service hatch. The air seemed thicker, like something was flowing around the wooden cover. “Back out, _now_ ,” Nick ordered, low and fierce.

Kevin waited only until his brother was in reach, latching onto his sleeve and tugging him back out the nearest door. Nick was shaking slightly under Kevin’s touch. “Okay?”

Nick nodded, forcibly bringing himself back under control. “Yeah. I don’t know if that was the ghost we’re looking for. It didn’t seem too bothered by me.” He managed an uncomfortable little chuckle. “It gave me a sniff and moved on.”

Kevin looked around them, getting his bearings. “I think it’s time we regrouped.”

Nick rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself. “No argument here.” They retreated back, retracing their footsteps along the passageways until they tumbled back out into the foyer.

Kevin glanced down at his watch -- it had only been twelve minutes. He looked over at Nick. “Wait or go up?”

Nick was trying to look in all directions at once. Kevin frowned. Nick was so rarely thrown by anything it was disconcerting to see him so obviously nervous. “Go up,” Nick said. “I hate waiting.”

“Amen to that,” Kevin muttered to himself as he took the first step.

Upstairs, the floor was covered with shadows cast by the trees outside, their shape moving and twisting as the wind tossed the branches about. Kevin crept across the landing slowly, running his torch constantly back and forth along the walls.

The doors were all shut, so Kevin headed for the open passageway that continued in a straight line from the stair case. He shone his torch down the passage, but saw nothing. There was no sign of Joe and Mike.

“Kevin,” Nick hissed. He had his torch off, and was crouched by the banister. Kevin flicked his own torch off as he came to kneel down beside him. “Movement, downstairs.”

“Joe and Mike?”

This close, despite the darkness, Kevin could see Nick shake his head. “Not sure, I…”

“For fuck’s sake!”

Kevin stood up. “That’s Mike.” He twisted on his torch, keeping the beam aimed at his feet as he took the stairs as fast as he dared. He followed the sound of voices, moving away from their starting point and towards the front of the house.

He found them in what looked like an old parlor. There was still some furniture here, moldering under dust clothes, carved wooden cases dominating the walls. Kevin flicked his torch beam along the ground ahead of him, warning Joe he was approaching. Joe turned to him. “We’ve got a problem,” he snapped, turning to point his own torch beam towards a small figure sitting on the end of a table, Mike towering over him.

Kevin felt his stomach drop. “Frankie?” he said in pure disbelief. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I wanna help,” Frankie whined. “I thought I could….”

Kevin held up his hand, silencing him with a gesture. “Save it for later, we need to get you out of here.” He turned to his brothers. “You two…Nick?”

Nick had his back to the room, staring up the staircase. “Guys,” he said shakily. “I think…”

Every piece of furniture lifted four feet off the ground and slammed back into the floorboards at once. Frankie screamed as he was thrown from his perch.

“Frankie!” Kevin yelled, diving to the floor as the chandelier in the ceiling began to shake, throwing down a shower of dust and tiny shards of splintered crystal. The room filled with a whining scream, like a jet engine revving up, as the disquieted spirit of the house flowed into the room, angry at their trespass.

Frankie screamed again. Kevin dove towards the sound, hand struggling to grasp the chalk he had buried in his pockets. It spilled out and shattered on the floor. Kevin scooped up the largest piece and kept going. He had to lean forward as he moved, like he was walking in a gale. Frankie’s scream cut off abruptly, and Kevin flung himself behind a toppled table.

Mike had Frankie buried in his arms. Kevin slapped the chalk onto Mike’s chest as he accepted with his other hand the revolver Mike pushed at him. Kevin rose, barely sparing a glance as Mike pulled Frankie further under him, protecting him from the supernatural storm.

The salt cartridges clicked into place as Kevin pulled back the hammer and took aim at the densest part of the fog that was covering the ceiling. The fog rolled out as the salt punched holes in the cloud, folding back in on itself as it healed over.

Kevin swore as a tendril of mist unfurled and slapped into him, sending him flying across the room, crashing into one of the cabinets on the fall wall. Wood cracked and splintered, and his barely healed ribs screamed in protest as he collapsed to the floor.

He heard voices scream his name, the report of more gunfire, Frankie’s terrified wail. Through sheer force of will, Kevin pushed himself to his feet. He turned, taking in the scene. He could see Mike holding on to Frankie, trying to keep him covered with his own body as his hand desperately scratched at the ground, trying to lay down an unbroken chalk line. His mouth was moving, swearing furiously, the sound all but swallowed by the wail of the ghost. Beyond him, Nick and Joe were yelling, trying to get a clear shot.

Kevin extended his hand, he scrambled for his spiritual balance, feeling off-kilter and dizzy. He said a small prayer, trying to gather his power as quickly as he could. “Pellere exulatus,” he said. He felt the warm nub of power in his palm fizzle and die. He took a deep breath and tried again, a different phrasing. His magic sputtered, flowing out like a trickle rather than a torrent.

It was just enough to get the ghosts attention. The tendril of mist that had been snaking down towards Mike and Frankie turned and came at Kevin like a freight train. He bounced off the wall and skidded to a stop by the far door, his chest numb from cold where the ghost had hit him and passed through him. He coughed, choking as he struggled to get air back into his chest.

Frankie screamed.

The sound drove Kevin to reach over, his fingers clawing for traction as he used the nearest piece of furniture to lever himself upright. It was a dresser, the mirror set in its back panel dusty but unbroken. In the reflection, he could see the chaos as the ghost grew, expanding down from the ceiling, aiming for the tiny huddle of Mike and Frankie in the centre of the room. Kevin’s eyes shifting to look at his own reflection. He froze, then smiled, suddenly calm. He focused his tiny, pathetic, broken power into his reflection, bouncing it back between himself and his mirror-self. “Pellere exulatus,” he whispered. “Pellere exulatus.” He repeated the phrase, over and over, louder and louder, faster and faster, feeling it grow as it ricocheted between himself and his reflection. “ **Pellere exulatus,** ” he screamed, stepping out of the way of the flow of energy as it bounced back, letting it shoot straight out to hit the ghost at its core.

He crumpled to his knees, spent, as the ghost shrieked and dissipated, feeling it retreat even as unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm him.

“Kev, man, come on.” Joe and Nick were pulling at his arms. Kevin lifted his head, saw Mike carrying Frankie, arms wrapped tight around him. “We’ve got to go.”

Kevin let them haul him up and pull him out into the night.

~//~

Frankie was dozing fitfully, curled up against Joe in the backseat, as Kevin eased them down the long drive and pulled up on the grass. As he turned off the engine and leaned against the steering wheel, looking around the once-familiar buildings through the windshield, Nick turned to him. “Are you sure,” he asked quietly, mindful of Frankie.

“No,” Kevin admitted. “But I don’t have a better idea, do you?”

They got out, Joe handing over a sleepy Frankie. “Where are we?” he asked, knuckling his eyes.

Kevin nodded towards the house. “We’re home,” said simply. Light poured suddenly from the door as a slim young woman opened it and came to stand on the porch, watching them approach. Kevin felt Frankie pull in behind his legs, warily watching. “Evening, Demi,” Kevin said neutrally, waiting for her reaction.

She clasped her hands to her mouth. “Oh my god,” she breathed. “It’s really you?” She flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re okay, oh thank god, you’re okay.” Kevin winced as she squeezed his bruises, but hugged her back just as tightly.

“Joe, Nick? Oh, come here!” Kevin watched as she moved over, pulling each of them in together to hug them both tightly.

“Demi?” Kevin turned, watching as Demi’s uncle came down the steps. His clerical collar was a bright spot on his throat in the gathering evening. He stopped, seeing the brothers there. “Oh my, thank god, you’ve returned.”

Kevin walked over to him with a friendly, cautious nod. “Sorry to drop in unannounced.”

He took Kevin by the shoulders, studying his face for a moment. “You’re my godson, boy, and this was your father’s house. You’re always welcome here.” Kevin closed his eyes as he was engulfed in a bear hug.

~//~

Kevin sat on the stairs, listening to his brothers laughing and joking in the kitchen. He flipped open his phone, smiling as he saw the message he was expecting.

_everything okay?_

His thumbs moved smoothly over the keys. _As can be. Been hugged to death. I’ll call you in the morning._

His phone buzzed almost immediately, and Kevin had the fleeting mental image of Mike, alone in some nondescript motel room, waiting for his reply. _suck it up and enjoy it. and you better._

“You know we have chairs you can sit on.” Kevin snapped his phone shut as Demi drifted out of the kitchen. She draped herself over the banister with a smile. “It’s a radical concept, I know, but I think you might learn to like it if you gave it a try.”

Kevin grinned and ducked his head. “Cute.”

He heard her bare feet pad across, and felt her slip down to sit beside him on the step. “Hey,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Joe told us what happened. Are you okay?”

Kevin laughed, sounding bitterer than he intended. “If I had a dime every time someone asked me that lately…” he said, trailing off.

She rocked against him. “You’d be rich in dimes as well as friends who cared.”

“Oooh,” said Kevin. “That’s good, did you get it off a greeting card?”

Demi laughed lightly. “And when did you get so good at avoidance?” He could feel her watching him closely. In the silence, he could hear the tick of the clock in the hall. “What is it?” she finally asked.

Kevin stared at a scuffmark on the floor. “It’s…”

“If you say nothing, mister,” she said sharply, with a little waggle of her finger. “I will whup you. You know I can.”

Kevin tried to smile, but it fell short. He felt just too tired to fake it any more. He rolled his neck slowly, feeling the muscles twinge. “I’ve been having a…I mean, I’ve been thinking….” He winced. “My magic has been going haywire,” he said at last, unsure whether or not he wanted her to understand precisely what that meant. “Disappearing.”

“Your magic? But I thought that was just a part of you, part of your be-….oh.” The noise was just a small exhalation, but it conveyed perfectly her moment of understanding. “Oh, I see.”

Kevin flexed his toes in his boots, inching them closer to the scuffmark. “I’m not sure what I believe in any more, Demi,” he admitted softly. “Everything is just so upside down.”

Demi’s thin arms snaked over his shoulders, and she pulled him over to her. “I’m not surprised,” she said, kissing his forehead. “You took on so much, felt you had to do so much, give so much. I’m only surprised that it’s taken this long for you to hit the wall.”

Kevin snorted, feeling the stress of it all tighten another notch. “Squish,” he said, a little hysterically.

She petted his shoulders, her hands light like tiny birds, so delicate and breakable.

“Have you thought,” she said at last, picking her words with care. “That maybe your magic is disappearing because you are too?”

Kevin straightened up slowly. “What do you mean?”

She nervously brushed her hair back behind her ear. “You give and you give and you give, Kevin,” she said slowly. “You give yourself to your brothers, and to your parents’ memory.” Kevin looked away. “You give yourself to the hunt, and to the people you save. What have you ever kept in reserve? Where are _you_ in all of this?” She leaned over and laid her hand on his. “Maybe you need to find yourself first? And then you can find your magic?”

Kevin dipped his head, considering her words. “Sure you’re not a little magic yourself,” he asked finally.

She grinned broadly. “Only at making desserts. Which is why I came to find you, actually. You need sugar. Come on.” She tugged him up and led him towards the light spilling out of the kitchen.

~//~

Kevin woke before dawn, and crept downstairs and out the back door on silent feet. The grass was cold and damp between his bare toes as he walked from the house over to the small church that was the heart of Demi’s uncles’ parish. The side door was unlocked, and Kevin let himself in and sank gratefully down onto one of the pews. The church was just as they had left it, just as it had been when he had been small, and this had been his fathers’ church.

Once upon a time, he had listened to his father from this seat, talking about duty and destiny and the power of faith. It had seemed so much simpler then, a straight-forward path through life to heaven. He didn’t know where he was going anymore, didn’t know where it would end, but he couldn’t deny it, sitting here. It felt right, for him.

As he stared up at the pulpit, he thought of his brothers. The way they listened so intently the previous evening to Demi and her sister’s stories of school and friends, weekend jobs and trips to the mall. The way their shoulders had relaxed and their voices had gotten louder.

He closed his eyes and prayed.

Nick and Joe were waiting on the stoop when he drifted out of the church. “Morning,” Joe said neutrally, his eyes full of questions.

“How’d you guys sleep?” Kevin asked, playing for time as he climbed the steps to the porch.

“Good,” Nick said, playing along. He nodded towards the church. “You’re up early.”

Kevin leaned against the railing that enclosed the porch. “Had a lot to think about,” he admitted with a little shrug.

Nick looked between his two older brothers. “Okay, cards on the table time. What now?”

“That depends,” Kevin replied, choosing his words with care. “What do you want?”

Joe folded his arms over his chest. “Honestly? To actually complete a year at one high school. Maybe date a girl. Sleep in the same bed for more than a week concurrent. Things like that.”

Kevin couldn’t help himself. “What about our work?”

“Our work,” Joe shot back with venom. “You mean your work, dad’s work. We never got a choice.”

Kevin forced himself to stay calm. “You always have a choice.”

“Yeah right we did,” Joe fired back loudly. “You guys always made the choice for us, like you want this.”

Kevin resisted the urge to cross his arms, and instead kept them down by his sides, his body language neutral. “It’s what needs to be done,” he pointed out, delaying, hoping that they might yet change their minds.

“What needs to be done? Oh come on,” Joe yelled. “Admit it, you have a martyr complex.”

“A _what_?” Kevin spluttered, thrown.

“Martyr complex,” Nick repeated flatly, finally speaking. “And you do. You keep trying to live like dad, next thing you’re going to die like dad. And that might make you happy, but it’s not what we want. We don’t want to end up like him.” He grimaced, eye bright. “We don’t want you to end up like that.”

Kevin blinked against the sudden pressure behind his eyes. “I don’t want to die,” he whispered.

Joe was still full of heat and fury. “Could have fooled me,” he yelled.

Nick put a restraining hand on his brothers’ arm. “No,” he said, never taking his eyes off Kevin. “Maybe you don’t. Maybe you’re right, that you’re meant to be out there, on the front line.” He took a step forward, his eyes old and sympathetic. “But what if it’s not where _we_ are meant to be?”

Kevin felt like he’d been sucker-punched, for all that he had been expecting this. “What are you trying to say?”

Nick shrugged, voice soft but relentless. “That we can’t do this any more.” He reached out and laid a gentle hand on Kevin’s bicep, his fingers digging into the flesh. “I’m sorry, Kevin, but we just can’t.”

Kevin laid his own hand atop of Nick’s, his fingers twining, clutching, holding on tight. “I don’t know if I can do it without you.” he admitted quietly.

Nick twisted his hand around in Kevin’s grip, until he was holding on just as tightly, their palms pressed together. “I think you can. And I know I can’t keep going on like this. It’s not me, it’s not where I need to be.”

Kevin bowed his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m really, truly sorry.”

Nick’s other hand cupped his chin, forcing Kevin to lift his eyes. “Don’t be,” Nick said. “You held onto us, and you held us together, and…” he stumbled, and shook his head, his eyes red-rimmed, his voice trembling. “I couldn’t have done what you did, I couldn’t have been that strong. But now, you can ease up. You’ve got to let us go, let us find our own way, do what we need to do.”

Kevin nodded silently, not trusting his voice. He squeezed Nick’s hand, and felt Nick squeeze back. He choked a little as he felt Joe come up, wrapping them both up in his arms. It was as if he were back, when he first realized that mom and dad really weren’t coming home, and even though his heart was breaking and it hurt just to think of it, he knew what he had to do.

They let go of each other together, and Kevin took a step back. “I can’t stay,” he admitted. It was the truth, and it hurt, but to lie would be worse, he knew.

“I know,” Nick said. “But you know where to find us. We’re not abandoning you.”

Kevin nodded. “You…you deserve your own chance. Maybe it starts here.”

Joe moved to stand with Nick. “Really,” he asked softly, like the truth were something fragile, to be handled with care. “We can stay?”

Kevin’s fingernails were digging into the palm of his hand. “Yes,” he quavered. He took a deep breath. “Yes,” he repeated, voice closer to steady. “But you need to watch out for each other, okay? And, no matter what,” he snorted a laugh that was almost a sob. “Stubbed toe, bad grades, missing diner food, weird feeling, whatever. Call me and I’ll come.”

“Of course,” Joe said quickly.

Kevin shook his head and stepped into his brothers’ space. “No,” he said firmly. “Promise me,” he snapped. “Promise me you’ll call when you need me.”

Joe looked him in the eye and stilled. “Promise.” He held up his hand, finger curved.

Kevin smiled, and hooked his pinky in Joe’s. They hadn’t pinky sworn anything since they were children, but back then it was the strongest promise they could make. Maybe it still was.

Joe winked at him over their entwined fingers. “Besides,” he added lightly, his tone too calculated for a casual thought. “You deserve a chance too. Maybe with a certain hunter who has a taste for high explosives?”

Kevin skittered back as if burned. Nick and Joe exploded into laughter. “Your _face_ ,” Joe choked out. Kevin laughed and pulled Joe into a headlock, noogie-ing him hard. Joe squirmed out, laughing, and shot off down the steps, Nick and Kevin in hot pursuit.

The three of them finally collapsed on the grass, panting. Kevin lay on his back, staring up at the blueness of the sky, as Joe rolled over and poked him in the stomach. “What is it between you and Mike, anyway?”

Kevin made a face. “It’s complicated.”

“How so?”

Nick burst out laughing. “Mike and Kevin, sitting in a tree,” he sang.

Joe sat up so suddenly his knees bumped into Kevin’s hip. “No way!”

Kevin batted his hand at Nick until he finally stopped singing. “Yeah,” he admitted, resisting the urge to squirm. “Are…are you okay with that?”

Joe shrugged, thinking. “Do you like him too?”

Kevin took a deep breath and faced his last remaining demon. “Yeah. I do.”

Joe slapped Kevin’s shoulder. “Then I’m okay with it.”

Nick made a disgusted noise. “You two do realize you sound like sixteen year old girls, right?”

Kevin looked at Joe in a moment of perfect understanding. As one, they pounced on Nick and tickled him into submission.

~//~

Kevin pulled out the last of his kit and closed the trunk. Pulling over his dad’s old canvas duffel, he carefully loaded in the knives and revolvers, packs of salt shells and magical talismans he figured it was safe to take. There was enough there for his brothers’ if they needed it.

Joe had argued, but Kevin was leaving them the car. He wanted them to have a clear escape route, should they ever need it. Swinging the duffel over his shoulder, he headed back to the house.

His brothers were lined up, sitting side by side on the porch swing as he dropped the bag with a clatter next to the small pack containing all his clothes and things. “That’s everything.” He tossed Joe the keys. “She’s yours now.”

Joe turned the keys over in his hands. “Are you sure?”

Kevin nodded, smiling. “Yes. Stop arguing with me, sheesh. Anyway, you need to give me a ride into town.”

Nick stood up, making the swing sway and tip out Frankie and Joe. “Actually, I think that’s your ride now.” He pointed down the drive.

Kevin turned, covering his mouth with his hand as he recognized the car making its slow way up the unsealed road. He jumped a little, startled, as Nick appeared at his side. “He called your phone while you were unpacking the car.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Apparently, you were meant to give him a call and check in this morning?” Nick’s grin was wolfish.

Kevin turned away and moved down the steps so Nick wouldn’t see the faint colour rising in his cheeks. He walked around the car as it stopped in front of the house and leaned into the passenger window.

Mike rested his elbow against the doorframe. “Hey,” he said.

Kevin leaned in further and pressed a kiss to Mike’s slack mouth.

When he pulled back, Mike was grinning. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin said, a little embarrassed. He could feel his brothers staring at him. “Hope it was worth the wait.”

Mike smiled slyly. “I think it was.”

Mike got out of the car as Kevin went back up the stairs, and grabbed his bags. They clanked, the familiar sound of metal on metal, as he tossed them into Mike’s car.

Joe, Nick and Frankie came down the steps more slowly, Demi bringing up the rear. They hung back as she pushed forward, her arms open demanding a hug. “Watch out for them for me,” he whispered into her ear.

“Absolutely.” She stepped back, ducking her head as she turned and moved aside.

Kevin looked at his brothers, his family. “Summer holidays,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’ll be back then.”

Joe glanced at Nick and nodded. “Or maybe we’ll drive out and meet you somewhere. Have Stella dig us up a nice haunting for a family outing.”

Kevin laughed as he stepped in, meeting Joe halfway. He hugged him fiercely. “You’re in charge until I get back.”

Joe made a face, scratching his cheek. “Dangerous, man, giving me authority.”

Kevin cuffed him over the head. “Just remember, you pinky-swore.”

Joe nodded and stepped back as Nick crowded in. “Stay safe,” he said, holding on tight.

“You too.” He laughed as he felt Frankie squirming his way in-between them.

“When I’m bigger, you’ll take me out and teach me everything, right?” Frankie demanded, his head leaning against Kevin’s belly.

Kevin dropped to his knees and held Frankie tight. “Sure thing. In the meantime,” he added, looking up at Nick. “Get Nick here to teach you how to shoot straight.”

Frankie’s eyes were wide. “Really?”

Kevin ran his fingers through Frankie’s hair. “Only if you’re good, mind.” He hugged his little brother again.

Nick put his hands on Frankie’s shoulders and tugged him back. “And you,” Nick added, looking at Mike as Mike came around the back of the car. “If anything happens to him, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

Mike nodded, sketching out a lazy salute. “You got it.” He looked at Kevin. “Ready?” he asked gently.

Kevin breathed deeply, trying to control himself. “Yeah.” He opened his arms, trying to wrap them around his three brothers one last time. “Couple of months, summer vacation, if not before,” he repeated. “I’ll miss you.”

Joe nodded, pulling back. “Just go, or else we’ll be here all day.”

Kevin slid into the passenger seat, feeling weird to be on this side of the car. Mike slammed the door shut as he put the key into the ignition.

Kevin watched the house retreat in the wing mirror. “Where to?” Mike asked as the drive curved and the house disappeared from view.

He took a deep breath, feeling like he was leaping into the unknown. “Wherever you’re going,” he said, unable to hide the quaver in his voice.

Mike rolled to a stop on the junction with the main road. “Hey, you with me?” he asked gently, placing his hand on Kevin’s knee.

Kevin put his own over Mike’s squeezing his fingers gently. “Yeah. I’m with you.” Mike’s hands were strong, fingers calloused. Kevin twined their fingers, enjoying the way they fit together.

“Well,” Mike said slowly, rubbing his thumb slowly along the side of Kevin’s. “I’ve heard that there’s a headless ghost in Utah.”

“Sounds good,” Kevin said, squeezing their fingers together once more before letting go. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a battered road map. “I’ll navigate. Let’s go.”

Mike turned the car towards the sun and drove.

THE END


End file.
